Dragon Tail Z
by Revolve X
Summary: Both Teen Gohan and Mirai Trunks find themselves in Fairy Tail's world after a portal, produced by the aftermath of Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha showdown, sucks both of them exactly after defeating Cell in the Cell games. Will both of them get along in a different surrounding and maybe run into a couple of new adventures as well. No Yaoi or Yuri allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. It's basically a crossover between my two favorite anime shows Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail. I decided to start this today after completing all episodes of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z along with Fairy Tail. This story begins when during the fight between Cell and Gohan after Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport to King Kai's Planet with Cell. I changed a few details in the fight for the sake of the story.**

**Let's begin shall we.**

**Before that, Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Fairy Tail Someone else does.**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Ending.**

Gohan couldn't believe it. He fell to his knees and tears started forming as it fell in streams down his face. It was all his fault that his father died. If only he had finished Cell, his father would've been here. If he didn't get too cocky none of this would've happened. "DADDDDDDY" screamed Gohan

Krillin fell to the ground. Goku was dead. He died trying to save them all. Krillin saw how Gohan reacted. No one blamed him. He didn't have to do that to himself. Krillin walked up towards Gohan. He had to comfort him. No one blamed him and he should stop blaming himself. Krillin kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his back.

"That's right cry. Just let it all out little buddy." comforted Krillin.

"This is all my fault. Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself. I wish it would've been me. Now he's gone and I'm still here" replied Gohan. " Hey don't blame yourself. If it wasn't for you the Earth and all of us would've been history. You've saved us. You're dad must've been very proud of you Gohan and he had to do what he did because he loved you" was Krillin's reply as he continued comforting the young boy. Gohan looked at Krillin with tears in his eyes. "Come on let's go." Krillin helped Gohan up.

He finally took notice of the blond girl that was punched out of Cell. "Android 18, I almost forgot about here." Krillin ran towards the android on the floor. "Come On guys, she is still alive we have to help her." He proceeded in carrying that unconscious android on the floor. "Daddy" said Gohan as he stared up towards the sky as tears continued pouring down his face.

"Krillin what are you doing put that android down right now" order Vegeta as he walked towards Krillin. "What?" asked Krillin stopping in front of Vegeta. "Destroy it now it's still alive." Vegeta considered the android a risk he was about to destroy it. However Krillin objected "No. She's hurt. Come On. She not that bad she needs some help that's all." Vegeta was lost for words but was able to pull these words "You're pathetic. Fine go do what you to I don't care"

All of the Z fighters stood there for couple of seconds wondering what to do. However a strong wind pushing them a couple of millimeters forward caught all of their attention. Dust started surrounding the area behind Gohan. "What the hell is that?" exclaimed Piccolo. Electricity was now visible to the Z fighters. A shock wave made a huge rumbling sound. "It can't be!" exclaimed Vegeta as he sensed the familiar power level. "What is that" shouted Mirai Trunks. "He's back" that was all that was heard from the disbelieving Piccolo. A huge beam made its way through all of the Z fighters until it hit an unsuspecting Trunks right through his chest. Mirai Trunks was sent flying until his body made contact with the ground a couple of centimeters behind. Vegeta couldn't believe it not only was Cell alive but his son is lying on the ground between life and death.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Cell in between the Dust "I see my aim is as good as ever, it's good to be back" All the Z fighters were currently watching horrified. Cell left Trunks between life and with just one attack. After explaining how he was revived and how he got here, he started mocking the Z fighters claiming to be more powerful than ever. None of the Z fighters were able to move. Vegeta kept staring at the lifeless body of his son before turning into a Super Saiyan and erupting with rage "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Vegeta as he launched towards Cell as he released a powerful Ki blast towards Cell. "I'm gonna blast you till none of your cells will be able to regenerate" said Vegeta between his shouts as he launched a barrage of Ki blasts towards the area where Cell is. Vegeta stopped his attack as he looked on searching for any signs of Cell. However Cell disappeared and smacked Vegeta catching him off guard as Vegeta fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

After all of Vegeta's attacks Cell stood there unfazed whatsoever as he launched another blast to finish off Vegeta. Gohan realizing that Vegeta won't be able to block or survive the blast jumped in the way and received the damage. His left hand was severely damaged as he wasn't able to move it.

"Well I've enjoyed myself and you won't be much of a challenge now with your left hand now completely useless so I've decided to finish off this conflict" said Cell as he began charging the biggest Kamehameha he could release.

"I'm sorry father, I couldn't stop him. I failed." Said Gohan. "Come on don't give up now" said a voice inside of Gohan's head. "DAD" shouted Gohan "Son, there is still hope. Don't give up you can win" cheered Goku into Gohan's brain. "But how" asked Gohan "Simple just give Cell the best Kamehameha you've got you can do it"

Vegeta was now lying on the floor losing all of hope. After seeing that his pride and rage has taken the victory from a brother Saiyan and warrior, Vegeta, for the first time in his life, apologized for his arrogance. "Gohan, I'm sorry" Gohan stood there in disbelieve did Vegeta actually apologized to him. "Son, I trust you have to do it. Don't worry I'll help you with all the energy I have." Gohan listened to his father words as he started charging the strongest Kamehameha his body could muster. As soon as Cell released the blast so did Gohan. Both Kamehamehas collided as the ground underneath it shattered.

Meanwhile Mirai Trunks was currently lying on the floor unable to move, unable to speak as his Ki was falling sharply. He couldn't help but smile. _After all these years, I had to suffer because I wasn't able to defeat the androids in my time as I wasn't powerful enough. As soon as he got enough power to destroy them I find myself lying on the floor unable to move. How ironic eh? _He thought as he coughed some more blood. He closes his eyes hoping it will ease the pain as he felt like he was about to die. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before releasing he didn't feel any more pain. Was he dead? Is this what he would feel in the afterlife? He opened his life to see a small green person stretching his arms over him. As his vision cleared he recognized that Dende was healing him.

"Good, I made it on time" was the only thing he heard from Dende as he continued healing him. "Dende what are you doing here" exclaimed Mirai. "As soon as I felt you energy dropping I rushed trying to save you. Guess I made just in time. Beside your mom gave this sword to deliver it to you she fixed it after the androids destroyed it" Mirai smiled "Yes you did." Trunks sensed the massive energy coming from the blast. "What's going on" asked Mirai. "Well Gohan is currently in the final showdown with Cell-" responded Dende but he wasn't able to complete as Trunks grabbed the sword and flew to the area where Gohan and Cell where battling it out."Wait Trunks you're not fully healed yet" shouted Dende. "I know just return to the lookout" screamed Trunks towards Dende as he rushed towards the battle field.

As soon as he reached there he saw Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamacha blasting Cell's back however they were all knocked away by an energy released by Cell. Gohan was about to lose to Cell's Kamehameha. However, he won't let another Gohan die not on his watch as he charged down as quickly as possible.

"Dad, I can't win. I just can't. He is too strong." said Gohan to his father. "Don't lose hope Gohan, you can do it" Goku encouraged his son. Meanwhile Cell was feeling that Gohan energy and concentration were falling "I can feel you slipping" shouted Cell as he knew sooner or later his power will overwhelm his.

Unknown to both of them Vegeta was able to pick himself up as he now had a clear view of the battle. He held his right hand up charging a Big Bang Attack. He couldn't believe what he saw when Trunks stopped a few yards away from him. He was still alive but how? Trunks began mimicking his attack. This confused Vegeta when did he learn Big Bang Attack. He brushed all the thoughts aside as he focused on gathering his energy.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" shouted both of Vegeta and Trunks as they launched the attack towards Cell. Cell wasn't able to block the attack as he hit him. "NOW" shouted Goku as Gohan released all of his power wiping Cell out of existence. Gohan smiled "You did Gohan. You won" screamed Goku as Gohan collapsed on the floor. Vegeta and Trunks landed on the ground. After searching for Cells energy they didn't find any trace of it. "It's finally over." said Trunks. Unknown to them as small hole which was doubling in size was forming in the area where the two Kamehamehas met. The hole was now visible from the area where Trunks and Vegeta stood. "What is that" asked Vegeta. Rocks were now absorbed into the hole.

"NO. GOHAN." screamed Trunks as soon as he realized that Gohan unconscious body was now moving towards the hole and entered it. Trunks rushed towards and into the hole and went after Gohan. He won't allow this timeline to lose Gohan as what happened to his timeline.

"WAIT YOU BRAT" screamed Vegeta as he rushed trying to follow them but the hole just vanished before he could enter. Vegeta kept searching around before screaming "DAMMIT".

**Well this concludes my first chapter of this Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail crossover. I hope you liked it now to the important part. What do you prefer Mirai Trunks and Gohan falling together or away from each other? This can influence if you want me to let them join the same or different guilds. If different what guilds do you think they should join? Pairings are also welcoming but I won't be making an OC pairing with either of Gohan nor Trunks. I want them to be from Fairy Tail available characters. I probably will make Gohan and Wendy pairing in this crossover what you think unless you prefer another character such as Chelia. Please make the pairings acceptable and by acceptable I mean the age difference should be realistic. I don't like pairings such as Erza, Lucy, Mirajane etc with Gohan or Trunks and Wendy or Chelia. Other than that since it is obvious that both of Gohan and Mirai Trunks are stronger than everyone on Fairy Tail should I balance their power or make the power difference obvious. Lastly, I would apologize in advance to any spelling or grammatical mistake in this chapter as English isn't in first language. Any ideas are warmly welcomed. No Yaoi or Yuri is allowed. You can either write your opinions in a review pr PM me. You're choice**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapters for Dragon Tail Z. Believe me, I didn't think I'd update this soon; I just had some extra time and decided to start this chapter. About choosing the pairings and what guilds should Trunks and Gohan join. Most of the reviewers and PM requested that I separate Gohan and Trunks into two different guilds. Some asked that I let Trunks joins Lamia Scale and Gohan join Fairy Tail and vice versa. However the majority of the requests were that Trunks join Lamia Scale with Gohan joining Fairy Tail and this is what I'm planning to do. As for the pairings, Both Wendy and Chelia will compete for Gohan affection while almost everyone asked for Trunks to be paired with Mirajane. Don't worry, I won't pair them up quickly I'll take my time till they actually pair together. Lastly, thanks to **_**Alucard556**_** for the idea that almost solved a lot of problems in writing any upcoming chapters. He suggested that Trunks and Gohan hold back against any opponent to enjoy the challenge so I've decided that both Gohan and Trunks power will remain as it is. Now we can put that aside and start with the story. Oh yeah this story will start after the seven year gap from Tenrou Island so to precise this chapter is a couple of month before the Grand Magic Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Fairy Tail, someone else does.**

**Chapter 2: Guilds, Mages, Magic? Where am I?**

Mirai Trunks Brief was currently inside the hole carrying an unconscious Gohan on his back. He kept looking around trying to find any exit. Although he was tired, his personal health was the last thing on his mind as he was by far more worried that Gohan won't make it if he didn't get any medical attention. He kept flying around in a pitch black empty space as he relentlessly was searching for an exit. "Dammit, at this rate Gohan will be history" Trunks shouted to himself. He had to find a way to save Gohan. He was already feeling that he was the reason that Mirai Gohan was dead and he didn't what another Gohan dying just because he couldn't save him. His Ki was dropping as injuries that were not fully healed started affecting his movement in every way possible.

While Trunks was fully focused on finding a way out, he didn't realize that two similar portals opened at opposite sides. Each portal was now pulling Trunks into it. The surprise of the intense gravity from each portal caused the young future warrior to loosen his grip on Gohan as they were pulled to the separate portals. "NO. GOHAN" screamed Trunks as he tried overpowering the gravity that was pulling him but his eyes widened as he Gohan was absorbed into the Portal. "GOHAN, HAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Trunks turning into a Super Saiyan. He started overpowering the gravitational force that was pulling him, however almost a couple of centimeters before being half way towards the left portal there he was almost out of Ki reverting to his normal state. Furthermore, his injuries weren't currently helping as he was now fully absorbed into the portal. As soon as he was absorbed the portals were closed as the area returned to the pitch black empty space.

**Back in Dragon Ball Z world: Earth**

Vegeta was flying around the battlefield searching for any similar portals around. "That brat had to jump into that damn hole without even telling me and with those injuries I'm pretty sure they won't be able to hold out for long if he came across any strong enemy" explained Vegeta to the rest of the Z fighters "Knowing that damned son of mine he will try to protect Kakarot's brat thus he won't be focusing on his battle" continued Vegeta in his usual gruff voice. "I have an idea" said a voice behind the Z warriors. Yamacha turned around as he saw Dende standing "Dende what are you doing here" asked Yamacha. "I came here to heal Trunks after that blast Cell released went through his body, besides-" replied Dende only for his sentence to be cut short by Piccolo shouting "Are you a fool if Cell detected your Ki he would've killed you without any mercy and if you die the Dragon Balls won't exist" Although Dende know what he did was dangerous and Piccolo had every right to be mad "I just healed Trunks without me he wouldn't be able to help Gohan beat Cell Piccolo, besides Cell was too busy with Gohan to recognize me" defended Dende. Piccolo sighed "You do realize that we could've wished Trunks back with Dragon Balls" Dende just stood there for a couple of seconds wondering how that idea didn't come to his mind. "Yes but I don't think Vegeta's blats was power-" Dende's sentence was once more cut sort as a small blast was heading his way. Dende jumped out of the way and looked up to Vegeta who had his usual glare and frown on his face "Kid, Don't you ever say I wasn't powerful enough or you'll be history understand" Dende gulped as he forced a yes out "Y-Y-Yes"

Piccolo now was being impatient "Dende, what's your idea" Dende turned to look at Piccolo who was currently standing behind him "Yes. About that, why don't we use the Dragon Ball and just wish them back here" said Dende with a cheerful smile however that smile soon disappeared from his face as Krillin said "What if they're dead" Tien was the first to answer "Then we can wish that all people that were killed by Cell back and then ask the dragon to return them here since they will be revived if they died" Piccolo only nodded in response "Let us go the sooner we do this the better" As they took off to Kami's Lookout.

**Back to Fairy Tail's World: Earthland**

**With Trunks**

Trunks grunted as he was trying to get up. For him it was easier said than done as he was barely able to move "Dammit" was all he could say as the amount of pain he was feeling was almost as bad as when Cell just blasted through his body with a Ki blast. After countless tries he was finally able to stand on his feet leaning on a tree which was next to him. Standing he took a good look to his surroundings. He realized that he was in a large crate that he thought was formed when he fell to the ground. He used some of the Ki left in his body and floated slowly upwards till he was out of the craters. As he landed on the soft grass he looked around, This was weird it was that last thing he had in mind is to find himself in a forest the last time he checked he was in an empty black space after being absorbed through a portal. After looking for a couple of minutes around he realized that something was wrong, he then realized that Gohan is missing. He pushed himself away from the tree as he slowly began walking though the forest. "Gohan" screamed Trunks "Are you there?" he asked to no one in particular. He hoped that Gohan had regained consciousness before he did so if he was there he could've answered. After a few minutes of limping through the forest he remembered that Gohan was sucked into a different portal. So he was probably further away from him. He tried to sense hi Ki but he couldn't sense him anywhere. "No, Gohan can't be dead. I'm sure. He is probably too far away for me to sense" reasoned the future warrior with himself trying to force away the thoughts of Gohan being dead. As he was about to continue his search for Gohan he felt two energies coming towards him. He limped as fast as possible and hid in a bush that was nearby. He was in no condition to fight and hoped that they won't be able to sense his energy nor spot him.

As he looked on through the bushes, he saw to figures walking towards the crater that was formed because of his landing… well he considered it ore of a fall than a landing and the new injuries on his body proved it. The two figures moved as soon as they were in sight from his location he took notice of their appearance. In front him where two girls, the older one had blue eyes and pink hair. She was wearing a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She was also wearing a dark hair band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. Beside her was a shorter girl, she is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to the older one. She has blue eyes with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She was wearing a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists.

"Why did master have to force us into this mission" exclaimed the short girl. "Come on. Don't be like that Chelia someone could've needed our help and besides it will be a good way for us to spread our love" Trunks realized that the older girl was overacting as she said the world "love". "You're right Sherry my level of love is nowhere near yours so I should listen to you till I at least get close to yours" said the younger girl which he took notice of her name as Chelia and the older one as Sherry. Sherry merely nodded before looking into the large hole in front of them. She could stare with wide eyes along with Chelia at the whole. "Who or what made this hole has to be huge" exclaimed Chelia as she couldn't take her eyes of the hole. "Certainly not a lovely creature that's for sure" was the only reply as that came out of the Sherry's mouth she continued "Do you think we need back up for this". Chelia looked at her cousinr with full confidence in her eyes "I'm sure that both of our love combined can beat anything"

Their conversation was cut short as Chelia and Sherry heard a voice behind the bush that was on their left. "Do you think that he or it is still here" asked Sherry in a terrified voice. Although she could fight but she was nowhere as strong has her cousin "I don't know but we shouldn't let our guard down, I'll go and check that bush just watch my back and alert me if anything happens" Chelia whispered to her cousin to make sure that if anyone was behind the bush he won't hear it.

Behind the bush was Trunks as his Saiyan hearing helped him hear what they were planning. _I have to get out of here_. He thought. He wasn't sure if they were friendly all he knew that he was severely injured as someone was heading his way. It was his fault that he was currently in this situation he let his guard down as a squirrel was trying to get a nut from under his hand. After the squirrel realized that he won't be able to get the nut from under his hand, the small creature bit Trunks hand with all his might but Trunks body wasn't like any normal person as the squirrel made a low noise from the pain he was feeling trying to bite the saiyan's hand. Although the voice wasn't loud it was loud enough to get the attention of two girls in front of him. It then hit him; he reached inside his boot to find a small pack that once contained the Senzu Beans. He hopefully looked inside and he wasn't disappointed as he found one last Senzu laying in the pack as quickly as possible he took the bean before disposing it in his mouth feeling the sudden rush of energy as his injuries healed. He didn't wait for a second as he jumped with lightening speed on a tree branch before jumping one more time as he stood in his fighting stance in front of the two girls.

Chelia moved closer to the bush she took one last glance at her cousin as she watched her nod. Before she looked through the bushed she was able to see a blue blur jumping on a branch before landing on the nearby ground a couple of meters behind her cousin. She spun around as quickly as she could before quickly coming to her cousin side. "Who are you" demanded Chelia. Trunks didn't answer as he just stared at both girls. "Hey, he's cute" said Sherry next to Chelia. "Sherry you're engaged remember" Chelia had to remind Sherry that she is engaged every time they spotted a guy that her cousin consider cute. "I know I was just pointing out". On the other hand Trunks was having a hard try trying to stop the blush from creeping into his face but it was no use as his blush became visible. "Aww, and he's shy too" Trunks was totally baffled by her reaction was it normal for enemies to complement each other in that way. "You're not going to attack are you" asked Chelia as she kept her eyes on Trunks. "Not unless you'll start it."

Chelia stared at Trunks for a couple of seconds before responding "You aren't a bad guy are you" "Nope" His answers didn't give much information "Alright then, can you explain how did that carter form, please" asked Sherry. Trunks now let go of his fighting stance as he looked at both girls "Actually I woke up in the middle of the whole it could have been a result of the impact I made with the Earth" Both girls just stared at him how many meters did someone need to fall in order to make a hole that big. "Wait you don't have any injuries how can someone fall from the sky and crash to the ground with no injuries" pointed out Chelia. "I have used a bean that heals injuries instantly" replied Trunks. "Hey did you happen to see any 11 year old kid on the way here" asked Trunks. "No" Chelia responded looking at her cousin as he received the same answer form her "I'm sorry but we didn't see anybody on the way here" _**Dammit**_ thought Trunks. Gohan was nowhere near him and it was all his fault for loosening his grip on him. Before either of Trunks and Chelia were able to ask any more questions Sherry spoke up "Chelia, we can spend the rest of the day here asking him or we can just discuss this matter in a lovely way back in the guild" Chelia merely nodded before smiling at Trunks "I'm Chelia Blendy and this is my cousin Sherry Blendy" That was a quick change in mood for the little girl. "My name is Trunks Briefs. I'm sorry but what do you mean by guild." Trunks asked rather embarrassed as the two girls looked at him like he was a crazy man. "You don't know what a guild is-" Chelia was interrupted by her cousin one more time "Splendid we will explain everything on his way to the guild, there isn't any better way for someone to express his love" Sherry continued "Just follow us and we'll fill you in on all the details" Trunks noticed how both girls were being overdramatic about using the world "Love" however the older one looked more obsessed with it. He merely nodded as he walked listening on into all the details.

**With Gohan **

Gohan woke up feeling rather good compared to what he felt fighting Cell. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't his room or any room in Bulma's or Kame's house. Memories about his father's death came rushing into his brain, how he could have killed Cell quickly without toying with of only he didn't get cocky he was about to cry however stopped when he heard footstep coming towards the door.

He turned so that his face faced the door as soon as he heard the door open, he looked to see a girl that is about his age standing there. As he took a good look at her he realized that she is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she is wearing wing like attachments. She has a weird stamp on her left arm. She was carrying a tray with food on it. Next to her was a small white cat that had a small frown on her face. "Oh thank god you're awake. My name is Wendy Marvell. What's yours" asked the girl named Wendy. "My name is Son Gohan" "Well Gohan, you're in our guild Fairy Tail. If you'd excuse me I'll call master from downstairs he'll be up in a couple of seconds." Gohan stared at the area that was occupied by the little girl. Where is he and what did she mean by guild and Fairy Tail.

He was too deep in thought that he didn't realize that a short old man was wearing light brown cape standing at the door. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the boy, Gohan spun his head to see the old man standing. "Sorry sir. I didn't see you coming" apologized Gohan. "That's okay boy, but may I ask you how you fell from the sky" hearing this Gohan eyes widened "fell from the sky" what does he mean. "I'm sorry sir, I just don't understand your questions." replied Gohan waiting for an answer. "According to the citizens of the city you fell from the sky and crashed just outside the city" Gohan furrowed his brows trying to recall what happened after fighting Cell but he couldn't remember "I'm sorry sir. I don't remember what happened" Makarov just sighed "Well where are you from Gohan?" "Well, I live a couple of miles just outside West City, Sir." Makarov started in disbelieve "Are you sure because I never heard about West City before" Now it was Gohan turn to look into the old man in disbelieve. "Well may I ask where am I" Makarov responded "You are in Magnolia Town in Kingdom of Fiore, Earthland" "Sir, I'm afraid I never heard of this place and what is a guild if I may ask" Makarov continued to look at the boy with disbelief "You don't know what a guild is" Was this boy serious. "I'm afraid not sir." As Makarov explained to him what a guild is, Gohan listened interested in every word the old man was saying. After what felt like hours, Gohan understood everything that the master has said "We'll it getting late know, I better let you rest know" said Makarov as he made his way out before coming to a stop "Oh, how rude of me My name is Makarov Dreyar" Gohan Smile "I'm Son Gohan" replied Gohan "Son Gohan, it's a pleasue to meet you" With that last sentence Fairy Tail's master left leaving Gohan in his thoughts as he stared through the window next to him. _**Guilds? Mages? Magic? Where am I?**_

**With Trunks**

Trunks was currently in Lamia Scale, both Chelia and Sherry had introduced him to a couple of its members such as their master, Ooba Babasaama, along with Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta. What was confused him was the speed that they all accepted him? He was actually happy that he met some nice friends instead of enemies. He tried to search for Gohan's Ki once more but he wasn't able to find it. Although he did understand everything Sherry and Chelia said along with what Ooba added. It was still too much to swallow. _**Gohan I hope you're alright**_thought Trunks. All that he made out of this that the portal that he was sucked in transferred him to a new dimension. However he couldn't help but think _**Guilds? Mages? Magic? Where am I?**_

**Well this is the end of the second chapter. Hope you like it. As I said before any ideas are warmly accepted. It can also help if you pointed out any typing mistake so I can avoid it in the future. Just as I said I'm pairing Trunks with Mirajane, don't worry although Trunks is in Lamia Scale he will meet Mirajane soon. As for Gohan I still didn't decide about the final pairing whether it will be with Wendy or Chelia. Most of the reviews said that they want both fighting for his affection but didn't point out your favorite or what you want. I will update every week at least once and don't worry I won't abandon the story. Sorry I updated the story as soon as ChosenOne358 pointed out that Chelia is Sherry's cousin not sister sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, this will be the third chapter of my Xover. I did get some requests that I reduce the size of paragraph and I'll start doing that. This doesn't mean that the number of words will decrease it means that I'll be using the ENTER more often. Other than that I'd like to thank ChosenOne358 once again as he helped me realize that Chelia and Sherry are sisters not cousins. I don't know how this piece of info slipped from me. Then again we're all humans and we do make mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Fairy Tail, Someone else does

Without further adieu, here is the chapter.

**Chapter 3: That's Unbelievable! **

**With Gohan**

Gohan has spent the rest of the night at the room he woke up in. He still was blaming himself for his father death, however he did remember that he defeated Cell and that made him feel a little better but he still felt that he was the reason his father died.

Brushing all of his thoughts aside, he was currently trying to figure out how to return to his mother. She was now all alone with his father dead and him not knowing where he is. He couldn't help but worry… then again Bulma was there and she wouldn't let her mother stay alone.

He got out of bed and went to open the door, he won't make any progress returning to his home if he just stayed here was he. Changing into some new cloth that Wendy had brought in last night; he opened the door and was ready to leave the room when he felt the door colliding with someone as a small scream erupted causing him to cover his ears. _**Damn Saiyan hearing **_Gohan thought he removed his hand from his ear and looked on the small body in the floor.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry." He said as he helped the little girl up on her feet. "I didn't do that on purpose. I didn't know you were on the other side" He couldn't believe that he didn't hear her coming with his powerful hearing.

"There is no need to apologize Gohan, I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to" assured Wendy "Oh by the way Master sent me here to tell that he wants to talk to you. I'll be taking you to him know if you don't have a problem with that"

"Why would I object, you were nice enough to carry me here when I was unconscious on the ground yesterday and you healed me too." Gohan learned from Master Makarov that Wendy was sent to investigate when he landed on Earthland and she was the one that carried him to the guild.

On the other hand Wendy was fighting a blush that was creeping into her face. _**Did Master really have to tell Gohan about that**_? She thought, She was really shy when it came to talking to strangers that she just knew although she was better at handling them since she joined Fairy Tail.

"Ehem" came out from the small white exceed that was standing behind Wendy "Wendy, I think we should take Gohan to Master know it would be rude to keep him waiting" Wendy nodded "Umm- Gohan will you mind if we go know or do you have anything to do before going"

"That's fine, we can go now" Gohan shifted his eyes sight towards the little cat "but sorry I didn't get your name" he asked politely. "Oh, that's Carla" responded Wendy. The exceed nodded the boy was polite and she didn't have anything to hate him "That's right it's nice to meet you Gohan"

"Nice to meet you Carla" replied Gohan "Um- I sorry but, may I ask how many of the guild members are currently downstairs" Gohan knew that Master Makarov and Wendy weren't the only one in this building. Master said that there were other members in the guild.

"Well Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy just came back from their job so that makes the entire guild member present except for Gildarts and Gajeel but he should be coming soon" Gohan honestly didn't know any of the names that Wendy just said, no that he expected too but he just had high hopes. Gohan just sighed.

"Don't worry they're all nice and I'm pretty sure that they won't be rude" assured Wendy. "Well, here goes nothing" exclaimed Gohan as he went downstairs.

**Downstairs at Fairy Tail**

Natsu was currently handing in his 11th job; he was completing them at a fast rate. Everybody knew he was working too hard in order to build Fairy Tail's reputation back after the 7 year that were lost due to the incidents at Tenrou Island. "Natsu, you're being way too active today not to mention noisy" Gray said in a bored tone.

Natsu was itching to fight and this was a perfect opportunity as he slammed his face into Gray's face. "Care to say that again ice brain" Natsu said as he continued to push Gray's face with his own.

"I said you're being way too noisy flame breath" challenged Gray as he too started pushing his face. "You better take that back before I beat an ice popsicle into your sorry icy ass" Both of them continued their war of wars but before any of them where able to start a fight. Erza just simple walked up to both of them and kicked them into the other side of the guild.

"You two better behave we have a guest here and we don't want any of you two scaring him off with your fights. Got that." threatened Erza as both mages where now on the floor shivering with fear. "U-U-U-Understood Erza" Erza smiled "Good"

Lucy on the other hand sighed "Don't you think that the guest will also be scared seeing you beating up Natsu and Gray" Lucy looked at Erza who looked like she was in deep thought "You're right Lucy after all the boy is 12 years old I will refrain myself"

Erza then turned around facing both mage as they now were hugging each other on the floor "However if you do anything stupid, be sure that I will kick your ass into next week as soon as the guest leaves" Lucy sweatdropped as Erza continued overreacting.

"Ahh-Good to see you Gohan" Makarov's voice echoed through the guild as almost everyone in the guild turned around to face a small boy that was taller than Wendy by a couple of centimeters with long spiky black hair. He was wearing a dark grey top with black pants.

"Why did you want to see me Master" said Gohan in a polite tone trying very hard to ignore all the people staring at him from the back. "Well you see I just wanted to ask if you'd join the guild" Gohan stared at Makarov for a couple of seconds. He did tell Master that the injuries he had came from a fight and he didn't lie to master about Ki actually he told him everything about his powers but not about his family, friends, or his home. He told him that he doesn't use magic but something called Ki.

He was surprised that Master believed him his only words about his unbelievable story were "_**When you get to my age while having to be that master of an entire guild these things just seem to happen a lot and is consider to be normal**_" However Master did tell him that he will have to say that he was using magic instead of Ki to anyone who asks him. Although he didn't feel good about lying but he did agree with master on the idea. But asking him to join the guild, he was shocked.

"Umm- Excuse me" Gohan managed to speak. "I just asked if you'd join the guild it can help understand what happened to you and how can you return home" that did make sense to Gohan. Master was right it could help him but before he was able to answer. Someone spoke up.

"Are you sure master he is a kid after all, it can be dangerous and besides if he does get hurt we might get in trouble with his parents. "Macao, I've been the master of Fairy Tail for a long time and I've got loads of experience but throughout the years I realized that age doesn't matter in a guild, if you look here Wendy and Romeo are almost Gohan's age if not younger and they did join the guild." Macao just looked on as Makarov continued his speech. "Age doesn't matter in this guild, what matters is the fire inside of you heart that will lead you on to adventures, the ability to make friends and protect friends when in need, the ability to fight up in the name of your friend and not abandon him." All of the members just looked at the Master with fondness as his speeches were always inspiring.

"So what do you say Gohan" Gohan was silent for a few seconds "I accept" Gohan said smiling. "Well then let us get you introduced to the guild member-" before Master was able to continue Natsu jumped in front of Gohan "You look strong fight me" Unknown to the Dragon Slayer Erza was now ready to slay a dragon slayer as she punched him in the head. "So much for restraining" sighed Lucy.

Erza picked Natsu from the floor and shook him violently "Introduce yourself properly or I'm gonging to whip your ass" Wendy looked at Gohan and was surprised to see an amused look on the boys face "Why are you smiling" asked Wendy. "It's nothing, Erza just reminds me of my mother"

"Ehem" Makarov cleared his throat "As I was saying, before we introduce you, Mira may you stamp the Fairy Tail symbol into the boy." A white haired girl wearing a sleeveless dress walked towards the young warrior. "Where do you want the mark, Gohan" she said in a sweet voice. Thinking for a couple of seconds as Mirajane waited with a smile "My right shoulder"

Mirajane nodded happily as she proceeded to stamp the shoulder of 12 year old boy. "Here you go Gohan, Welcome to Fairy Tail" said Mirajane in a cheerful tone. "Thank you, Miss Mirajane."

"Let us get you introduced then shall we" said Makarov. Makarov introduced each of the Fairy Tail member, as for Gohan he memorized their name quickly much to his surprise. _**I guess mom forcing me to studying enhanced my memory...**_ he thought.

Natsu just had to stand out to the little boy as he once more shouted "Gohan. Fight me." Gray looked at the fire dragon slayer "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, fire ass" This caused Natsu to turn around before walking towards Gray "Why don't you make me, ice cube" shouted Natsu before a fight broke out Erza just punched both of the mages in the face.

"Don't worry about them they're always like that" Gohan looked behind him to see Lisanna standing behinds him. "That's how real men solve their problems" screamed Elfman as his voice was heard all around the guild "Can it Elfman" glared Erza at the white haired giant. "Yes ma'am" said Elfman in low voice. Yup that confirms it Erza is as scary as his mom.

"Oh, Natsu if you want to fight" this caught the attention pink haired as he looked at Gohan "I'm okay with that" "Alright" screamed Natsu "Start NOW" Natsu charged at Gohan with full speed but before Gohan could counter a foot was slammed into Natsu sending him through the guild's wall. "No fights in the guild we don't want to make a wreck the place.

"Don't you think kicking Natsu through the guild's wall is considering wrecking the place" sighed Levy. "Indeed" said both of Jet and Droy together. "Erza is scary" added Happy. "I agree with Erza" said Wendy in a polite tone.

"Well, let us head outside the guild for the fight how about the town square" said Natsu as he made his way into the guild as if nothing happened. "How about outside of the town so we won't cause any damages" Gohan didn't want to damage any property here as he doesn't know if the people of Earthland were familiar with fighting in the middle of the city.

"Good idea Gohan" Erza said before turning to the other "Any problems with that" that sounded as a threat more than a question to Gohan as they all mumbled a yes "Good, Let us get going then" Erza commanded as all the guild went to along leaving the guild empty except for Macao who wasn't interested in the fight.

**With Trunks**

Trunks woke up the next morning looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He sighed as memories of what happened yesterday race through his mind; he spent the last night trying to come up with a good explanation to what happened. He only came to the conclusion that he went to a different dimension, although this sounded unbelievable but so did the idea of time travelling so he believed that he was in another dimension till another explanation came to his mind.

After spending the last 10 minutes on the bed pondering what he should do next, getting tired he diced to leave the room. Getting a capsule he from his boot he pressed the button above it and threw it to the ground with a loud poof. Clothes similar to the one he wore fighting Frieza appeared. It took him about a minute to change; he opened the door and his way to the main hall of the guild.

"Oh there you are Trunks, I was about to see if you woke up" Trunks looked at Lyon as he made his way to him. "The master wants to see you, and a world of advise don't make her angry or you'll begin to spin" Trunks didn't understand what he meant by spin but simply nodded and thanked Lyon as he headed to the guild master Ooba.

Ooba was sitting on a chair at the in a room at the end of the hall. "How have you been doing young boy" she spoke up as soon as Trunks entered the room. "I'm fine. I'd like to thank you again for letting me stay here for the night."

"It's nothing" said Ooba "So have you gotten into conclusion with your current situation" Trunks knew that telling Ooba would definitely help him; she could know a way that will help him return to his world. He shook his head "The only conclusion was that somehow I travelled to a different dimension, however I don't have any proof to back that up."

"I see" Ooba said "Well how about you join our guild, you might be able to find your friend with us doing jobs or better fiend you way back home" Trunks though about what the master has said. It did make sense and since he had no other way to search for Gohan, he decided to take the offer. "I would be honored to join the guild" Ooba smiled "Well then, here use this and stamp the Lamia Scale Mark" Trunks decided to stamp his left shoulder in memory of his mentor, Gohan who lost this arm to save his life.

Trunks proceeded to stamp the symbol to his left shoulder. "Welcome to Lamia Scale" said Ooba "Thank you, I'll think I'll take a job to start off." Ooba knew that he wanted to find his friend as soon as possible "Very Well, the job board is in the main hall" Trunks headed out of the office. He made his way to the main hall. As soon as he entered, Chelia spotted him.

"So how did it go" asked Chelia in a cheerful tone "It was fine, she asked me to join the guild and I accepted"

"So know you're one of us" said a smirking Lyon as he made his way towards Trunks "Then you have to fight one of us"

"Huh? Why should I fight one of you" said Trunks looking at Lyon "Well in our guild any newcomers will have to fight with any of the current members to see where he will be ranked in the guild." Trunks nodded before he was able to talk "However you will choose who you want to fight without us telling you who is the strongest and who is the weakest."

"That's fine by me" said Trunks as he began looking at Chelia, Sherry, Yuka, Lyon, Jura and Toby. He closed his eyes sensing each of their energy level, he was unable to detect any, maybe because they use magic not Ki. He opened his eyes looking directly into Jura, he did look stronger than the others and he did like a challenge since he didn't train or fight anyone since coming here.

Lyon realized that Trunks was looking at Jura. This boy was seriously unlucky. "Looks like its settled it will be you fighting against Jura" Jura just nodded and walked towards Trunks extending his hand for a shake. "May the best man win" Trunks smiled and took Jura's hand into a handshake.

Turning towards Sherry "When will we fight" he couldn't hide his excitement, he was after all a saiyan and this is one of the few fights were he knows he won't be killed if he loses. "Right now if you want" said Sherry. "If you just follow me to the training arena" she said as she made her way followed by all the members, he followed them to the training ground.

**At the training ground in Lamia Scale**

Trunks took a good look around. The training arena was so big it could rival Cell's arena. The ground underneath him was made of solid rocks that looked hard to break. It had an area with seats in which people can watch or wait for their turn. It was a perfect place to train.

"I believe you liked the place" Trunks snapped out of his daze and looked at Jura who was standing next to him. He the realized that Sherry, Yuka, Toby, Lyon, Chelia and even Ooba were sitting at the seats available waiting for them to start the battle.

Both Jura and Trunks went to opposite side of the arena. Ooba stood from her place "You may begin". The action began now.

Trunks didn't wait as he rushed towards Jura with incredible speed but it wasn't the saiyan's fastest. On his way Trunks realized that Jura is still standing not moving. As soon as Trunks was ready to punch Jura in the gut. He was surprised as Jura used his right hand to chop him into the ground (the way he defeated Orga at the last day in the grand magic games). The hit caused a lot of dust to float throughout the place covering the battle area.

"Poor guy" stated Sherry "he didn't have a chance Jura, I'm still wonder why he picked him" Lyon just shook his head "How about we let him choose another competitor as soon as he regains consio-" Lyon eyes widened as the dust cleared from the area. He couldn't believe it

Trunks blocked Jura's attack by his left hand; he blocked one of Jura's most powerful attacks with one hand. Jura on the other hand was surprised he did expect Trunks to strong but to block his attack with one hand that is what he wasn't expecting.

Trunks, realizing that Jura wasn't focusing, pushed Jura's hand away from his and with his right hand delivered a strong punch to the chin of Jura. The collision caused Jura to fly in the air however he was able to regain balance and land on the floor without crashing.

Jura smirked he didn't expect the boy to be this strong. "Looks like you're stronger than you look" Trunks lowered his right hand that had remained in its place since the hit. "Let us continue shall we"

"Rock Avalanche" Jura raised his hand and pointed it at Trunks causing a huge rock that was behind trunks to explode into smaller rocks all floating in the air. With another flick of the hands the rocks rushed at an incredible speed towards Trunks. Trunks just dodged each of the rocks easily. While dodging the rocks trunks didn't realize that Jura was extending one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards Trunks.

"Iron Rock Fist" A large fist was formed from rock racing towards Trunks, Trunks turned to face the fist as he powered Ki into his fist and slammed his punch into the middle of the fist. After standing for a few seconds with his arms extended, the fist collapsed on the floor. Trunks disappeared. Jura kept searching the nearby areas looking for his opponent.

"It's my turn to attack don't you think." Jura turned around to see Trunks standing with a smirk. Before Jura had any time to react he felt Trunks fist slam into his gut with unbelievable force. Jura feel to his knees trying to breathe as soon as he regained his breath Trunks leg collided with his face sending him flying to his left.

Jura was quick to his feet and glanced at Trunks who didn't look like he was trying. Jura moved both of his hands together as a pillar from below Trunks rose forcing the saiyan upwards Trunks looked next to him to see that another pillar moving at a faster speed surpassed and curved a couple of yards above so that now it will be moving downwards to crush him. Trunks reached for his sword from his back. With the sword in his hand he slashed the pillar that was coming from above and jumped from the pillar that he was now standing on.

Jura stared at what he just witnessed was unbelievable he wasn't able to land a single hit on him. Trunks on the other hand couldn't help but smirk "Had enough" he asked in a cocky voice with a smirk that Trunks though could rival his father's. Jura stood there for a couple of seconds before smirking too. "You expect me to quit such a fight; it looks like I'll have to get serious to beat you"

"Bring it" shouted Trunks before he rushed at Jura once more "Talus" screamed Jura as pillar rose from the earth halting Trunks rush towards Jura. Jura the appeared from between the pillars as another one carried him upwards. Jura clapped his hands together "Iron Rock Powder Explosion"

Spikes started forming below Trunks trying to pierce him and some of the spike tore Trunks pants as he effortlessly jumped back dodging them. Trunks examined the distance between him and Jura to find that Jura's attack pushed him away by a good distance. "Time to finish this don't you think" Trunks shifted his attention to Jura before he smirked "I think you right". Jura moved both his index and middle finger up whispering "Iron Rock Spikes" Trunks was about to dodge then he realized that the spikes weren't trying to hit him but now surrounding him and he had no escape but to fly above them. Before Trunks even took off in the air "Rumbling Mt. Fuji"

A huge explosion rumbled through the training arena as a blue light took form under the area that Trunks was once standing in. The ground shook so furiously that Chelia fell to down to her knees and Sherry fell to the ground. "Make it stop" screamed Sherry as the shock was too much for her to handle and everyone watching the fight as they were just too close to the action.

"Jura" screamed Lyon "Are you out of your mind, that attack could probably kill him." Lyon turned to Chelia "Go heal him before he kicks the bucket" commanded Lyon "Right" As Chelia was about to rush towards the area covered in dust to heal Trunks. "Stop" Chelia turned around to see that Ooba was still looking towards the area that occupied by Trunks "It's not over yet"

Lyon eyes widened "What do you mean" he looked at Jura to see that he was still staring at the dust waiting for it to clear. As the dust cleared to the surprise of all the viewers, no one was there. Mirai Trunks wasn't standing there nor was he laying there.

"That was close" Jura turned around to see Trunks standing there with no injuries from the attack "How was he able to evade Jura's attack" Toby screamed "It's impossible, impossible. Impossible" Toby kept screaming as he shook his head furiously. "Let us ends this" Trunks pulled his sword from his back.

He rushed towards Jura with incredible speed with his sword in hand; "Iron Rock Wall" Jura moved one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that forms a wall, trying to blocking Trunks attack. The barriers created by Jura took the shape of cylindrical pillars. "This won't stop me" Trunks swung his sword and slashed through the rocks. "Rock Mountain" Jura screamed joining his palms together. This caused a large rock formation to emerge from the ground in front of him; the rocks took the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with a helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes.

"That's Jura's ultimate defensive technique" said Ooba in disbelief "Trunks must be unbelievably strong to force Jura to use this" Jura was now behind his last line of defense. He guessed that Trunks will need time in order to break through it. Hopefully that will give him enough time to come up with a strategy. He didn't know how much he was mistaken. Trunk seeing the stone in front of him stopped his run, he realized that it will take up a lot of time to destroy it with his sword, charging a Ki blast in his hand he waited for a couple of seconds till the blast was big to destroy the stone guardian in front of him. "HAAAAAAAAAAA" Trunks screamed as his Ki blast left his palm.

As soon as the blast made contact with stone guardian, the guardian exploded into millions of pieces. Jura covered his eyes to prevent dust from going in. Although he was experiencing problems with his eye sight, he did see Trunks standing in front of him. Trunks slammed his fist at Jura's face with full power causing him to fall on the floor.

As the dust cleared the rest of the guild members had a clear view of what was going on. Their eyes widened in disbelief Jura was laying on the floor with Trunks above him pointing his sword at his neck. Ooba was the first one able to recover "It looks like Trunks is the winner" she stated. As soon as Trunks heard this he sheathed his sword. He looked at Jura before kneeing next to him offering his hand.

Jura stared at Trunks hand for what felt like a minute before smiling and accepting it. Trunks helped Jura up "It looks like you defeated me fair and square" Lyon and the other members stared at both Jura and Trunks. Trunks defeated one of the tem wizard saints. Not only that but he didn't look tired at all.

"Thank you, it was a good fight" said Trunks. As soon as the handshake ended he headed towards Ooba. "I'm sorry master but I'd think I should go do a job now." Said Trunks "Do you have any in mind" Ooba just stared at the boy. "Are you sure you don't need some rest first, you just finished a fight"

"Nah, I'm good" Ooba just nodded "Well follow me young man" Trunks left the room leaving the rest of the members to attend to Jura as he badly needed medical attention. Trunks was surprised that Jura was able to stand after that last hit.

As soon as they reached the office Ooba went to her desk and handed a paper to Trunks "Well then this is a mission I had for a long time, I was planning to give it to Jura to finish it but since he is no condition to fight or complete a mission I think you should have it" Trunks took the paper from Ooba handed he read the details. "There is a map at the other side of the paper to show the exact location."

Trunks nodded in "Thank you, I guess I'll be going then" Trunks bowed to Ooba before taking his leave to finish his first job.

**With Gohan**

Gohan took a good look around; Erza led them to an open area where she said the fights will take place. The closest thing to Gohan and the other members was a forest. However the forest was a good distance away from them. He shifted his back to Natsu how was jumping for joy. It was like a kid getting his Christmas present. Sighing Gohan wondered why he even accepted this fight. He was strong however he didn't know how strong Natsu was. Maybe he is stronger than him or maybe he was weaker. He feared that if he went full out on Natsu he might kill him in the process. He shouldn't let his saiyan side take control of his emotions like it did when he accepted the fight.

He glanced back at Natsu who was now standing about 5 meters away from him. "I'm getting fired up" Natsu said punching his own palm. "Now when I say stop the battle I mean it" said Makarov he turned to Natsu "and if you try to ignore me and continue I'll have Erza deal with you personally" Makarov smirked as the fire mage gulped "Fine"

"Well then are you both ready" asked Makarov "Hell yeah" Natsu screamed. Makarov turned to Gohan who nodded. "Well then if you both are ready" Makarov paused for a second "You may begin".

Natsu wasted no time "Fire Dragon's Claw" Natsu's feet ignited in flames, thereby increasing the power and speed of his kicks. He made his way at an incredible speed which Gohan felt was normal. As soon as he was right in front of Gohan he swung his foot aiming at Gohan's body with all of his power expecting it to deal a critical blow to the kid.

However he was surprised when Gohan raised his right hand blocking the attack with ease. "What the-" his words were cut short as he felt both of Gohan's hand grabbing his right foot. Gohan grabbed the foot which Natsu wanted to hit him. He spun for 5 seconds at an incredible speed "AHAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Natsu before Gohan let go of his leg.

Natsu flew a couple of meters away from Gohan before landing on the same spot that he was standing on before attacking Gohan however his head was under the ground. "Guess we're back to square one" joked Mirajane. Natsu pulled his head out of the ground breathing heavily. "Are you alright Natsu" asked Lisanna in a worried tone "I'm sure he's fine he's been through worse" replied Lucy

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu's head began to increase in size but after a few seconds he released flame out of his mouth heading for Gohan. Gohan disappeared from sight as the flame exploded at the empty ground. "Where did he go" asked Natsu as he frankly looked around.

His nose picked up Gohan's smell behind him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu engulfs his fists in flames turning around he aimed a punch at Gohan's face. Gohan aware of the incoming attack ducked. Gohan looked above him as he Natsu whole body moved forward with punch.

He kicked him in the gut as Natsu body stopped moving before kicking him another time sending him flying upward. Natsu landed a couple of yards away from Gohan. All of the guild members stared at the unbelievable scene in front of them; Natsu was getting his ass whopped by a 12 year old boy. "Flame Dragon's Sword Horn" Natsu entire body was now engulfed in flame he jumped from the ground trying to headbutt Gohan at a high speed. This caught Gohan by surprise but he was able to cross both of his arms in front of his body blocking the attack. He was forced back in the process as soon as he uncrossed his arm he saw Natsu rushing towards him

Gohan's saiyan side took over once more as he disappeared before Natsu's fist collided with him and reappeared above him "Masenko" Gohan held his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Natsu looked above him but had no time to react as the energy wave collided onto him. As soon as the bright light of the Masenko disappeared, the members were able to see Natsu body lying on the floor.

"NATSUUUUUUUU" screamed Lucy; she turned Wendy "Wendy" Wendy nodded. She made her way to Natsu stretched her arms above him and proceeded to heal him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this" said Gohan Lucy turned to him and smiled "Don't worry as I said he survived worse"

"Gohan," Gohan turned to see Makarov speaking "May you please come with me" Gohan nodded and followed the master. As soon as they were away from the group, Makarov turned to Gohan. "If this is about me injuring Natsu, I really didn't mean it" said Gohan looking at the ground. Makarov shook his head.

"No, I just want to tell you that Fairy Tail will be joining the Grand Magic Games in three months. The Grand Magic Games is a competition where guilds fight in order to see who the strongest guild in Fiore is." Gohan nodded "But what do I have to do with this". Makarov sighed "I know that you just joined the guild recently but we are forming two teams for the completion I want you to join Team B." "I'll do it" said Gohan "It's the least I can do after you saved me when I crashed from the sky" Makarov nodded.

Makarov noticed Mirajane heading his way "Master, I'll be taking a job today if you won't mind" Makarov knew that she at least takes one job per month so she won't get bored of the normal bar job. "As you wish Mirajane, oh wait I have a job here that was with me for about a month" he got a paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Since Erza was busy with the Natsu and the others she didn't have time to complete it so how about you do it" Mirajane took the paper from Makarov's hand and read the details of the mission "That's fine Master I'll do it" Mirajane smiled "I'll be going then" Mirajane turned around and started making her way to the employer.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous sending her out alone" Makarov shook his head "No, although she doesn't look like it she is one of the strongest in the guild" Gohan nodded. "AHAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan and Makarov turned to the source of the scream to find out that Natsu was the one screaming "I lost. NOOOOOOOOOOO" he turned to face Gohan and starting running towards "I want a rema-" He was then kicked in the gut by Erza causing him to lose consciousness due to his injuries. Every one sweatdropped as Erza carried Natsu over her shoulder "We should head back to the guild now"

**In Dragon Ball Z world: Earth**

Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamacha landed on the lookout with all the seven dragon balls in hand. While Krillin landed with Android 18 in his hand laying her on the floor, he turned around to face the others. "What is she doing here" asked Bulma apparently scared "Relax she won't harm anyone. "Uhh" was heard as 18 sat up as soon as she realized that most of the Z fighters are here she stood up in her fighting stance. "No we're all friends here" Yamacha turned to 18 "You should be grateful to Krillin he was there with you ever since you were out of Cell" Krillin blushed "So big man saves me and expects me to kneel before him keep dreaming. I'm out of here." She jumped from the lookout and flew down to Earth.

"That ungrateful little-" he was cut short by Krillin "Where is Trunks" asked Bulma "Woman, he was sucked into some kind of portal along with Kakarot's brat" Bulma stood there staring in horror "You just stood there as both your son and Gohan were absorbed" Before the fight could develop Krillin cut them off "Shouldn't we call the internal dragon" Dende nodded he made his way to where the Dragon Balls were "Shenron the internal Dragon I summon you" The sky darkened as electricity was seen in the sky with a flash of glowing light Shenron appeared. "You have summoned the Internal Dragon make your wishes"

"We want everyone killed by Cell back" stated Dende. "It shall be done" Shenron's eyes glowed "It is done, Make your second wish" Piccolo spoke up "Just as expected" Everyone turned to him I can't feel his energy "Is that because we already wished for Goku before" asked Bulma "Probably". "Hey we can head to Namek I'm sure Porunga won't have trouble reviving him" before anybody was able to get another idea "Don't you think I should take a part in this" Everyone looked up "Goku" "Hi everybody I'm talking through King Kai, I just want to say that I don't want you to wish me back just focus on bringing back Trunks and Gohan" Krillin asked Goku "but why" "I realized that every danger on Earth was because they wanted revenge on me, it'll be for the best" Tien nodded before turning to Dende "Do it" "We want you to bring Gohan and Mirai Trunks here" Shenron stayed quiet for a few seconds "This wish is far beyond my power" Everyone stood there shocked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING THEM BACK" Screamed Bulma.

**ANDDDDDD, that's the end of the third chapter with 6.5K words, longest chapter I wrote up till now. Hope you like it. By the way since both of Gohan and Trunks will enter the grand magic games who do you want me to replace, bear in mind that Gohan will join Team B so team A will remain the same. I was thinking Trunks replacing Toby and Gohan replacing Jellal. Don't worry he will remain in the story. You can also give me ideas on which teams should join fights and competition throughout the games. I'll be updating in a week time as usual but don't worry if I don't update in exactly a week time because I won't abandon the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter of this story, a lot of people asked me to make the final pairing between Wendy and Gohan and this is what I'm going to do. Also since all of you asked me to replace Trunks with Yuka instead of Toby, I will be doing that too. While there was no objections about replacing Gohan with Jellal but Jellal will also appear in the story. Oh and I just want you to tell me whether the fighting scenes were okay or should I find other ways to improve it. Note: This chapter will mainly focus on Trunks and Mirajane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Fairy Tail, someone else does.**

**And here we go.**

**Chapter 4: A Savior!**

"What do you mean you can't bring them here" screamed Bulma. "I'm sorry Shenron but may you tell us why you can't bring both Trunks and Gohan here" asked Dende. Shenron remained silent for a couple of moments.

"The one named Gohan along with the one named Trunks aren't in this dimension anymore" spoke the dragon" Shenron stated "Furthermore, no dragon have the right to change in other dimensions be it me or Porunga" Dende couldn't believe it Porunga won't be able to bring them back too.

"So what can we do" asked Dende, he turned to face the Z warriors "Looks like travelling to Namek will also be useless" Piccolo stood there with his eyes closed "So there isn't any way to bring them back using the dragon balls." Dende nodded.

"Well then I guess we have to do it the manual way" he turned to Bulma who was screaming at an irritated Vegeta "This is all your fault if you just grabbed your son before any of this happened we wouldn't be in this mess".

"Damn it Woman, stop your screaming" said Vegeta covering his ears. "This isn't the time to be fighting Bulma," Bulma looked at Piccolo "If you can build a machine that can travel through dimensions we might be able to get them back"

"But how I don't think I can build a dimension travelling machine" sighed Bulma. Vegeta on the other hand snorted "So now the self proclaimed genius can't build a simple dimension travel machine" Bulma glared at Vegeta "How pathetic" he added.

Bulma now was fuming no one questioned her intelligence and she won't allow it "I'll do it" Vegeta smirked he knew how to get on her nerves "But you will take care of Trunks until the machine is finished" she said as she handed him Trunks. Vegeta smirk turned to an all usual frown "I won't do such thing woman" As the couple continued bickering the Z fighters began to laugh.

"Umm, Guys we still have a second wish" this caught the attention of everyone. After a couple of minutes thinking about a wish "Well since no one has a wish how about we wish for some money" said Yamacha with a smile "Oh got it," said Krillin "Shenron can you return Android 18 and 17 to a full human" asked Krillin.

"You still want to help her after all she did" asked Tien "Yeah I just want her to be happy" Krillin shifted his attention back to Shenron "This wish is far beyond my power" stated Shenron. "Well how about you remove the bomb that is in her" Shenron eyes glowed "Your wish has been granted, Farewell" All the dragon balls flew high in the air before speeding into different directions.

Android 18 was hiding behind a building in the lookout watching the scene unfold. She returned as soon as she felt Shenron's energy. She couldn't believe how Krillin wasted a wish on her. He could've wished for something else that would benefit him but he chose to wish for something that will benefit her.

"I'm sorry Yamacha" Krillin said "I knew how much you wanted the money but-" Krillin was cut off by Yamacha "You couldn't have taken this seriously" laughed Yamacha "I was only joking" he said scratching behind his neck. "Well, I don't understand if you like android 18 why did you want her boyfriend back" Krillin looked down at the floor "Just as I said before I just want her to be happy and if she was happy with her boyfriend then its fine by me"

Android 18 was enraged 17 wasn't her boyfriend he was her twin brother without thinking she stepped out of hiding "Hey bonehead" screamed 18. Krillin turned and yelped "18" ignoring him she continued "17 isn't my boyfriend he is my twin brother and if you think you won me over by that lousy wish you're badly mistaken" she turned around "But it was nice of you" she said in a soft voice she looked at Krillin

Krillin now being with confidence "So you want to hang out" "No Thanks" she said before she took off Krillin spaced out did she really just thank him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand pat him on the back "Dude you totally have a chance" Krillin grabbed Yamacha from his shirt and screamed "You really think so" "Totally"

Bulma not interested in the talk between the two "I'll guess I'll be going to start working on the machine" she said throwing a capsule which formed a jet. She rode on it and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

**Back in Fairy Tail World: Earth Land**

**With Trunks**

Trunks was making his way through the forest "According to the map that I should head to the right as soon as I exit the forest" Trunks knew that flying was easier but decided that he will walk to the destination because that will give him more time thinking for a way out of this miss and he wasn't sure if flying was normal in this world.

After his fight with Jura, he changed his dirty clothes. He didn't have any spare cloth he was forced to wear different attire that his mother designed. He was wearing a white shirt with a black colored Capsule Corporation logo. With similar pants to his older attire but a black on, on top of that he was wearing a jacket. Well he considered it more of a coat that jacket; it was long with just a few centimeters above his feet, it was also black with red colored Capsule Corporation logo at the back. He planned to ask his mother why she chose the black color when he returns.

He was making his way then it hit him, he threw the map on the floor and reached into his pocket pulling out a small box that he used to store his capsules opening the box he was searching for a specific capsule. As soon as he found it he pulled it out he pressed the button and threw it to the floor. With a poof the time machine appeared.

"Alright I guess mother did return it after her modifications" his mother said that she will be installing a small screen that will allow him to communicate with other timelines. However he wasn't sure if that means that he will be able to speak with others in different dimensions, he just hoped that it wasn't affected by him being in another dimension.

He jumped into the machine. There it was a small screen on the controlling panel. He activated the small screen, "Well here goes nothing" he typed in the coordinates of Capsule Cooperation. He sat in the time machine waiting, hopefully someone will pick up. "Welcome to Capsule Cooperation" Trunks knew that delighted will be an underestimation to his true feelings "We're sorry since Mrs. Bulma Briefs is currently away from the computer we would advise you to try again later" That didn't matter to Trunks, he could try again later as the computer said.

Satisfied, he returned the time machine into a capsule placing it in his pocket inside the small box of capsules. He grabbed the paper that was on the floor. Being in a good mode he didn't want to waste his time walking since he already knew how to contact his mother. Besides it looked like the forest will never end at the pace he was walking.

Taking a quick look around, no one was in sight, "Turbo Speed" he speed through the forest dodging the trees that were in his way. "At this rate I'll finish this job in a flash" said Trunks as he made his way through the forest.

**With Mirajane**

Mirajane was heading to meet the client of the mission; the client was in the palace in a nearby city. Mirajane decided to take the train. Although it was more time consuming than transforming and flying it was more comfortable.

The train trip didn't last long as the train stopped at the first station which Mirajane's destination. As soon as she reached the city, she made her way through the city. The city was very clean, kids were running around playing, adults were having fun either by spending time with some friend

The details of the mission said to meet the client in the palace. The mission was ranked an S-class mission. That's why Master didn't give it to Natsu. After walking for a few minutes, she spotted the palace. "Oh my" said Mirajane. The palace was a huge one, it was painted white with golden decorations, a huge wall surrounding it and the gate was made out of what looked like pure gold.

She continued walking towards the gates of the palace; she stopped in front of the gate as a guard from the other side made his way to the gate coming from a small shack and was now standing in front of her. "Halt, what are you doing here at the mayor's castle" the guard didn't blink as he kept both of his eyes on Mirajane "I'm sorry for the interruption but I came here for a job that Mr. Smith posted" replied Mirajane.

"Oh I'm very sorry ma'am, it's just that the job was posted weeks ago that I totally forgot about it" Mirajane kept her smile "There is no need to apologize, we all make mistakes" the guard nodded "Thank you ma'am, now let me open this door for you" he went into the small shack for a couple of second before coming out with a key.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I informed the Mr. Smith and he is waiting for you at the main door of the palace" the guard stated opening the gate. "Do you need a court to take you there" the guard asked. "No thank you" Mirajane thanked the guard one more time before making her way to the castle.

There was a short man with white hair and mustache waiting for her. "Hello there, Welcome to the palace" he welcomed Mirajane "Thank you, you must be Mr. Smith right." The short man nodded. "Are you here for the job I distributed a month ago" Mirajane nodded. "Well you can join me in a cup of tea inside as we discuss the matter" Mirajane smiled before following the kind man into the house.

Now both Smith and Mirajane were sitting on a couch opposite to each other with a cup of tea in front of them "Ms. Mirajane, what do you think of our city" asked Mr. Smith taking a small sip from his tea. Mirajane didn't expect this question but answered "It's a nice clean city but may I ask what does that have to do with the job" asked Mirajane politely.

"Ms. Mirajane we were able to develop this city to the way it is now because about 4 years ago we discovered a mine with lots of gold inside it. We used this money in order to help the citizens of the city. However about a month ago, a group of bandits defeated all of our guards stationed by the mine and took control of it attacking any person nearby" Mirajane understood what the man wanted "So you want me to defeat these bandits"

"If only it was as simple, from what the guards told me these bandits are using forbidden magic thus becoming much of a threat to the city and they targeted a small kid that was passing by searching for his dog." Mr. Smith looked at the young woman "I beg you please get rid of these bandits" Mirajane stood "Don't worry I won't be back until they're gone" Mirajane turned around exiting the palace thanking the old man for his kindness.

Mirajane made her way to the mine if the direction Mr. Smith told her were spot on, she should head right after passing the city's main gate. Mirajane couldn't believe that bandits would attack small defenseless kids; they won't be much danger to them.

Mirajane was too deep in thought to notice that she bumped into someone. She fell down on the floor. "I'm sorry miss are you alright." The person she bumped to said, Mirajane opened her eyes to look into the strangers dark blue eyes. She found herself unable to break the gaze. Trunks extended his arm to help the girl up after a few seconds he called "Excuse me, miss" this forced Mirajane to snap out of her thought. She realized that the boy was extending his arms out for her to grab on. Blushing Mirajane grabbed into his arm, Trunks helped her up.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there" said Trunks "Are you alright" Mirajane smiled "I'm fine thank you" Trunks nodded "Well then I have to go" said Trunks. "Goodbye" "Goodbye" Trunks made his way to the palace at the same time Mirajane headed to the mine.

**In front of the mine**

Mirajane was now standing in front of the mine, two bandits were standing there as guards as soon as they saw her they turned to her. "Well what do we have here" asked one bandit. "Looks like a young girl lost her way in the forest" replied the other "And a real hot one if you ask me" They both looked into each other smirking.

"Hey little girl how about you come with us and have some fun" said the first Bandit "We swear it won't hurt" agreed the other. Mirajane smile turned into a frown as she glared towards the bandits "What's with the scary looks" asked the first one. "Looks like we have to force you into what we want unless you come with us quiet-" Both of them stared in horror as a dark aura surrounded her "Satan Soul" Mirajane was covered with the dark aura.

"SHIT" the first bandit screamed "GUYS WE NEED SOME BACK UP" as soon as he finished the sentence ten bandits came out from the cave. Mirajane was still covered in the aura clearly visible through it. "She is one hot lady" said one of the bandits. Mirajane finished her transformation "Well then first one to beat her takes her home" screamed one of the bandits. Attacks came from different direction, the attacks included Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth attacks, but Mirajane was able to dodge them easily.

Mirajane was really pissed and wasn't going to let take long in defeating them "Soul Extinction" Mirajane initiated this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands forming of a large, black globe. The globe changed to a large black-purple beam when it left Mirajane's hand.

With no time to dodge the attack landed on the bandits causing a huge explosion, dust covered the area but it wasn't long before the dust disappeared. At the site of the explosion laid ten bodies on the floor with critical injuries. Unknown to her, two bandits escaped the explosion and were currently hiding behind a bush.

"We need to get out of here" whispered the bandit to the other "Wait we have a chance, use the forbidden magic we got learned" The other bandit nodded. Stretching his arms forward his hand began to glow very thin threads made their way towards Mirajane. Mirajane wasn't on guard as the threads rotated around her body.

"Gottcha" screamed the bandits before flicking his arms. In a second, Mirajane was tied up floating in the air. "What is this" she asked. The bandits came out from the bush "So how do you like being on the ropes" joked the bandit casting the threads. Mirajane tried cutting the threads but with no use.

"Don't waste your time" she turned to the bandits "This is a forbidden magic that absorbs the magic from the user as long as the thread touches the user not only that but will decrease your body's strength. Besides moving will only speed up the process. Soon due to the loss of magic you will lose consciousness." Mirajane looked at them with wide eyes. She was feeling her magic falling as she began to slowly land on the ground.

"You've caused as a lot of trouble little girl; however I will reward you with an unforgettable night. Together" Mirajane watched in horror as the bandits licked their lips. She could feel her consciousness slipping.

**With Trunks**

Trunks has just met Mr. Smith after filling him with all the details he learned that someone showed up before him and went to do the job. He was going there to see if he/she needed some help. As soon as the cave was in sight, he saw that there was a girl lying on the floor with two bandits standing with victorious smiles in the face.

He landed on top of the mountain with had the cave opening, with the help of his saiyan hearing he was able to hear the conversation. _**"You've caused as a lot of trouble little girl; however I will reward you with an unforgettable night. Together"**_ this statement angered Trunks he took a good look into the girl that was lying on the floor to find her surprisingly familiar. _**This is unforgivable**_ thought Trunks. She was the girl he bumped into back in the city.

With no hesitation he jumped from his position at the top of the mountain. As he sped through the air towards the bandit that was standing watching his friend does all of the dirty work. "Well you finish it already I'm starting to get bored" shouted the bandit that was doing nothing "HEY, it's not my fault she has such amount of magic"

Before the bandit was able to respond he felt an unbelievable amount of pain as a Trunk's fist collided with his face. His face was slammed into the floor causing the ground to break. Trunks didn't realize that he didn't hold back, he was purely pissed off. He stood up after landing on the floor and checked on the unconscious bandit that was unconscious in a crater formed by his punch.

The other bandit looked at his friend in shock; he was unconscious with one punch. Quickly looking at Mirajane he realized she lost consciousness. Quickly realizing her from the treads he turned towards Trunks, he aimed the threads at him and he wasn't disappointed as the threads were now surrounding Trunks.

Trunks continued to walk slowly towards the bandit, he didn't feel anything from the threads that were surrounding his body, and he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the face of the bandit. "But how I'm supposed to be absorbing you magic you shouldn't be able to move" _**Well that explains why the attack didn't work on me it was designed for magic users**_ though Trunks.

As he walked, he realized that although the thread wasn't affecting him it was limiting his movements. "HAAAAAAAAA" screamed Trunks as he collected Li forming an aura around him cutting the threads around him. The bandit seemed close to a complete breakdown "You're not a human, what are you"

The bandit realized that Trunks was walking slowly and he might be able to escape. Without any other words the bandit turned around and was about to make a run for it but stopped when he slammed into someone, rubbing his head he looked up seeing Trunks stand in front of him. He turned around to see that no one was there "Y-Y-Y-You're a monster"

Trunks smirked "A monster that was sent here to get rid of you" before the bandit spoke, Trunks slammed his right foot into the side of his skull sending him flying slamming into a tree losing consciousness.

He looked back at the unconscious girl on the ground; quickly kneeling besides her he took her arm and saw if there were pulses. To his relief she was still alive, he proceeded to carry her bridal style. "Hold on" he said but was surprised when her hands tightened around his hand. He looked down to see that the girl was now awake.

Mirajane woke up to someone carrying her from the ground, her body was too weak to fight right know "Hold on" she did as she was ordered. She looked up to see the familiar blue eyes from before. Her light blues eyes stared into his dark blue eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be alright Um-" Trunks realized that didn't know her name "Mirajane" she said weakly "Thank you for saving me" She lost consciousness once more. Trunks looked back at the unconscious and injured bandits none of them looked like they will wake up any time soon. Without hesitation Trunks took off to the city. Mirajane needed medical attention.

**Back in the city**

Trunks landed at the outskirts of the city before running to the closest medical center available. Fortunately for him, he didn't take long to find one. When he entered with Mirajane's unconscious body the doctors took her away to begin the examination.

Trunks was now waiting patiently, "Excuse me" Trunks spoke up getting the attention of the nurse "How long will it take for Mirajane to be fully checked on "Well I don't know but it may take up to an hour at the maximum. Trunks nodded "I'll be back" The nurse nodded "take your time"

Trunks left the center and made his way to the Mayor's home. The guard immediately opened the door not wanting to repeat the same mistake he did before. He informed Mr. Smith about the Trunks arrival.

He entered the palace and found the mayor waiting for him on the same couch that he and Mirajane sat on in the first visit. "I see that you have returned, please have a seat" Trunks thanked the man before taking a seat in front of him. "So how did it go?"

"I suggest that you send your guards to collect the unconscious bodies of the bandits" Mr. Smith smiled. "A job well done and here is your payment just as promised" Mr. Smith handed him a bag containing one million jewels. "Thank You"

"You're very welcome, but may I ask what happened to the young lady that went before you" Trunks looked at Mr. Smith before sighing "I found her unconscious along with ten other bandits she got her magic absorbed by two bandits" Mr. Smith frowned "How is she doing" Trunks looked at Mr. Smith and realized that he was mad "She is fine, she is just undergoing medical examination"

"Well then young boy, go see if she is alright" Trunks bowed in respect before leaving the palace. He made his way to the medical center. As soon as the nurse saw him, "Emm-, Excuse me Mister" Trunks looked at the nurse "I'm sorry for interrupting you but Ms. Mirajane has completed the examination." She grabbed a file from her desk "and according to the results, it appears that she is fine. She just needs some rest and she'll be up and running in no time"

Trunks sighed in relief "Thank you" Nurse nodded "You welcome, now if you proceed with me to pay up the fee" Trunks nodded. "How much is it" The nurse looked into the paper "A thousand jewels" Trunks nodded as he pulled out a thousand jewels from the bag his pocket. He took two hundred fifty thousand from the million and decided to give the rest to Mirajane since she did most of the job.

"Mister, may I ask do you know Miss Mirajane" asked the nurse, Trunks looked at her "I don't know her" he replied "we just met a couple of hours ago" The nurse nodded "Do you know her" asked Trunks. "Of course, Miss Mirajane is one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail other than that she was the main model for Sorcerers Magazine" So Mirajane is a famous person.

"I'm sorry but can you send a message to Fairy Tail telling them that Mirajane is here" The nurse nodded "Will do" Trunks thanked the nurse "I sorry for all my questions but do you have a pen and a paper" The nurse gave him a pen and a paper. "Here you go and by the way you can go see her although she is unconscious" Trunks nodded.

Trunks sat on a chair. He wrote on the paper for a few seconds, he opened the bag containing the jewels placed the paper in it. "I'll go see her now" The nurse nodded "Room number 11" Trunks thanked the nurse.

The room had nothing in it but a bed two counters a small table and a couch. He set the bag on besides Mirajane. He took one last look at Mirajane before turning around and making his exit.

**With Gohan at Fairy Tail**

Mirajane was late and both of her brother and sister were getting worried. "No need to get worried Mirajane is strong" stated Erza "She can handle herself" Although this made the siblings feel better they were still worried.

"Don't you think we should go look for her" asked Gohan. "I have to agree with Gohan on this one" replied Wendy. Natsu was still recovering from the fight against Gohan. "I say we go search for her" screamed Natsu.

"I agree" said Gray. Juvia behind him whispered "Love Rival" She was surrounded by a black aura and had red eyes. "Who isn't a love rival for you" sighed Lucy. "Lucy isn't the only love rival" chanted Happy happily. "I guess most of the members want to search for Mirajane" stated Carla as Lilly nodded "Happy" screamed Natsu "Let's go find Mirajane" "AYE AYE"

"Natsu, Gray" scolded Makarov with a stern voice "if nothing new shows up in the next 15 minutes I will send a group to search for her" the entire guild nodded. "Tch" Everyone turned around to see Gajeel standing there "So I heard that Salamander got his ass whopped by a ten year old boy" "Twelve" corrected Gohan. Natsu boiled with rage "SHUT UP" screamed Natsu

"Gajeel, there is no time to pick a fight with Natsu. Mirajane is missing" scolded Levy. "Oh her, I was passing by a nearby city when someone spotted me and told me that he was from a medical center" he handed Makarov a paper. "He told me Mirajane was unconscious there" he stopped "So" Gajeel looked around "That's all, she isn't critically injured as the report says and she just needs rest"

Lisanna quickly turned to Makarov "I'll go see my sister" She said before heading to the exit Elfman right behind her "STOP" shouted Makarov causing both siblings to stop. They turned to see Makarov closing his eyes "I'm going to and whoever wants to come follow us" Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Juvia Lisanna, Elfman, Laki, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Makarov headed out.

**TA-DA third chapter complete, a bit shorter than the last one but still long compared to the first two, a review that will tell me your thoughts about this chapter will really be appreciated. Mention any characters I missed out also other than Laxus. He is not present in the guild along with Gildarts. Let's say he was out doing a job. I will probably be updating next week as usual. AND goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter, I got a review that I didn't mention Cana, Wakaba, and Romeo so I will try to include them in the next chapters. Other than that, all the reviews that I received were positive ones. I got a question on why Gohan couldn't sense Trunks. This chapter will probably answer this question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, DB, DBZ**, **or DB GT someone else does**

**FIFTH CHAPTER BEGIN**

**SO CLOSE!**

**With Gohan**

Gohan watched as the others headed out to see Mirajane; he decided to stay behind since he wasn't sure if he was allowed to come. After all he was a new member. Sighing he turned around to sit on a nearby chair. He can use this opportunity to understand what happened to him since he defeated Cell.

Gohan closed his eyes for a couple of seconds; he was getting lost in his own thoughts. "Gohan" Gohan's eyes snapped open to see Wendy standing there. "Is something troubling you" she asked not taking her eyes of him. "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about" Gohan didn't want any member of Fairy Tail to know about his current situation. "Why didn't you follow the others to go to Mirajane?"

Wendy fought the urge to blush, when Wendy realized that Gohan wasn't with the group heading out to see Mirajane she went back with Makarov to check on them "U-Umm, I can with master here, the others went ahead Master just came back to inform both Macao and Wakaba of the duties they had to do until we return." Gohan nodded.

"Why didn't you come with us" Wendy curiously asked "To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to" Wendy didn't know what to say "Why don't you come with us" Wendy managed to say. "I don't think this is a good idea since I'm new here"

Makarov, who just finished informing Macao and Wakaba what to do, heard what Gohan saying, "Nonsense" Gohan looked to see Makarov "Why are you saying this Gohan, you can come if you want. Although you are new you are now a part of the family" Gohan smiled "Thank You" Gohan was relieved that they did trust him.

"Well then with this matter solved shouldn't we head out" asked Makarov "Right we need to catch up with the others" replied Wendy both looked at Gohan "So are you coming" asked Wendy. "Yeah" Gohan smile was still on his face as he answered Wendy. Together they headed out to find the others.

**With Trunks**

Trunks Brief was now walking slowly towards the guild, he was already sure Mirajane will be safe at the center. Not to mention that he did see the nurse sending out a person to deliver a message to Fairy Tail so she should be fine. Walking towards the guild he wasn't sure how the guild master would react since he didn't get all the jewels.

Brushing his thoughts aside his mind drifted towards the time machine, after learning that he can use the time machine to contact his mother he realized that the hardest part would be choosing the right timing to try. He decided to try once, getting the time machine capsule he pressed the button and threw it to the floor and with a pop the time machine appeared.

Jumping into the vacant seat, he activated the time machine. As soon as the screen in front of him started up he typed in the coordinates. He just stared at the screen for a couple of seconds as the call was taking place. He sighed when he heard the same message from last time telling him that his mother wasn't near her computer.

Jumping down from the machine he landed on the ground, before he reverted the machine into its capsule form he heard a voice behind him. He closed his eyes sensing their Ki. He turned around to find a group of five people standing behind him. Before he was able to ask them what they wanted, he was surprised when the entire group attacked him with fire and ice balls. With little time to react, he jumped away as fast as he could and barely dodged the attack.

However, all the attacks landed on the machine, much to the dismay of Trunks. He looked on as the machine exploded into pieces. "Looks like we've got a quick one eh?" mocked one of the five people that attacked Trunks. Trunks trying to control his anger turned around "What do you want" hissed Trunks.

"Poor boy, he doesn't know what he got himself into" said another one. "Hey boy, according to our teammate a boy with purple hair and blue eyes attacked our group guarding the mine and according to people around the city he was seen heading this way" the leader eyed Trunks. "Seems familiar to you" Trunks now growled. _**They're with the group of bandits that were at the mine.**_ Trunks thought, glancing back at the time machine; he couldn't contain his anger anymore. He let out a loud scream as he charged his Ki.

The bandits stared in horror as the ground around Trunks began to crack and stones from the ground were floating around him. "ATTACK" screamed the bandit's leader. Each of the bandits attacked with their strongest attack. However Trunks dodged them with ease. "GET HIM" screamed one of the members.

Trunks disappeared and reappeared right in front of the leader. The leader was standing there with his eyes as wide as plates. Trunks grabbed his neck and started applying pressure. All the members were shocked. Trunks speed was way too fast for them to keep up. "This is our chance attack" on cue all of them fired at Trunks. As soon as the attack made contact with Trunks a small explosion covered the young saiyan.

It felt like eternity as smoke cleared slowly. They all started in horror as Trunks came out without a single scratch with their leader still hanging in the air as Trunks continued choking him. Trunks let go of the leader after making sure he lost consciousness. He turned around to the other members. He took one step forward, the members slowly started moving backward before turning around and starting to run. As soon as they were out of sight, Trunks sighed. He looked back at the broken machine.

He already knew that there are no parts available to fix this machine. He decided that also leaving the machine here might bring some unwanted attention if the finder tried and find the owner. He raised his hand as a yellow orb formed. Trunks took one last look at the machine before letting the blast hit the machine reducing it to nothing. "This isn't my day" Trunks sighed.

He turned his towards the direction of the guild before he started to move slowly towards it. As he walked slowly, he realized that he is back at square one; with a last sigh he started thinking of a way to send information of his location to his world once again.

**With Gohan**

After the little talk that he had with both Makarov and Wendy, Gohan decided to go and see Mirajane with them. He was told that all of the guild members that went ahead should already be there. Gohan was riding in a train with both Wendy and Makarov. Wendy was talking about all the adventures that she went through since she joined the guild.

Gohan listened to every word Wendy had to say, he was interested to see what type of challenges he will face. "So some guild members went missing for seven years because the ghost of the first master Mavis saved you from a dragon attack by putting you to sleep for seven years?" asked Gohan. Wendy nodded "I know it's hard to believe"

"No. I believe you" Gohan was already used weird stuff happening. He travelled to Namek, he knows Kami back home and above all of that he is half alien. The train trip was short. As soon as the train stopped, Makarov, Gohan, and Wendy went around the city trying to find the others. They did eventually find Natsu running around the city.

"NATSU" shouted Makarov getting the attention of the pink haired mage. "Oh, hey Master" Natsu shouted running towards them. "Natsu, where are you going?" asked Gohan. "I'm going to find some food" Natsu said rubbing his stomach. Makarov sighed "Natsu, can you please tell us where are the other" asked Wendy.

"Oh, see that big castle over there, turn right and you will find it right in front of you" said Natsu pointing his finger to the castle. Makarov nodded "Thank you Na-" before he was able to finish his sentence Natsu ran away screaming "FOOD! FOOD! I'M HUNGRY" Happy flying next to him shouted "AYE, AYE SIR"

Makarov sighed, while both Gohan and Wendy couldn't help but laugh. They followed Natsu's direction and they did find a small medical center. They entered the medical center. Makarov made his way towards the nurse. "Excuse me miss, but may I ask where is Mirajane?" The nurse smiled before pointing to a door with the number 11 on it. "Thank you" "No problem"

Makarov turned around and motioned for both Wendy and Gohan to follow before he was able to reach the door, Jet and Droy came out of the room closing the door behind them "Hey master, everyone is inside, we are just going to get some food for them" said Jet. "Fine, Take care" he watched as both of them left the center.

He opened the door to see all the members that went ahead except for Natsu, Jet and Droy. Gray was standing looking at Mirajane trying to ignore Juvia who was trying to hug him constantly. Levy, Laki and Lucy were sitting at the couch. Elfman looked really pissed off. Erza stood there folding her arms over her chest. She noticed the Master entering the room. Lisanna was sitting on the bed next to her sister "Hello Master"

"Hello Erza" Makarov turned his attention to Mirajane before asking "How are you doing" Mirajane smiled "I'm fine, I was just tired nothing serious" Makarov eyed Mirajane suspiciously. "Why were you late Master" asked Lucy from the couch.

"I went back to tell Macao and Wakaba what to do till I return besides, Wendy and I had to talk Gohan into coming. Apparently he is thought that he will cause trouble if he came" Gohan blushed looked down to the floor while scratching the back of his neck. "Gohan, you won't cause trouble, you are a member of the guild now you can come visit whenever you like" scolded Mirajane Gohan nodded a bit embarrassed. "Thank you"

"Well then Mirajane do you remember what happened." Mirajane nodded. "I went to Mr. Smith to get the details of the job, the job was to get rid of a group of bandits that were located at mine just outside the city, there were rumors that these bandits had the ability to use forbidden magic" Makarov, Gohan and Wendy were listening with interest while the others just stood there. Mirajane had already told them what happened up until the part where her magic was being absorbed.

"When I went there, there were two bandits guarding the mine's entrance as soon as I transformed into Satan Soul, they called for backup from the cave. I knocked all of them unconscious but two of them managed to escape from that attack and were able to use the forbidden magic. There magic was small threads that will absorb Magic power from the user" Mirajane continued. From here the other shared the same look of interest to the three newcomers.

"My magic was getting drained and I could feel my body getting weaker." Mirajane was silent now. She was thinking that telling the next part would be wise especially with her brother already pissed. With a sigh Mirajane continued "Not to mention that these bandits were going to force themselves on me" whispered Mirajane hoping that no one would here her.

Although nobody heard what she said as her voice was too low, Gohan with his saiyan hearing was able to hear what she said with no trouble. "Wait, what?" said Gohan. All eyes turned to Gohan "Is there a problem Gohan" asked Gray. "I thought I heard Mirajane say something" Gohan was unsure if he should tell them what he heard.

"I did Gohan" All eyes turned once again to Mirajane "The bandits were going to force themselves on me" She did manage to say it loud and clear for everyone to hear. To say Elfman was pissed will be a huge underestimation. Elfman was about to go on a rampage till he finds these bandits and beat the living shit out of them.

Lisanna did notice her brother "Calm down Elfman" Elfman looked at Lisanna "Since Mirajane is here that means that she was able to escape" Lisanna turned to Mirajane "Right?" she asked. "Well I was barely conscious when I heard a large slam into the ground not to mention ground also shook. After a few seconds I heard another slam."

"What do you think happened?" asked Erza "Well after the two slams I did feel myself being carried and ended up here, I did see who it was though." "Is it someone we know" asked Levy. Mirajane shook her head "He was someone I met here before going to the mission. However I didn't get his name" Erza interrupted "What does he look like" Mirajane used her finger to cover her mouth while thinking "I do remember that he had purple hair and blue eyes"

Erza and the rest of the members turned to Laki who shifted nervously. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked "Laki, do you by any chance have a brother" asked Levy who was sitting beside her. "What gave you that idea I'm not the only one with purple hair in this world" Erza kept her stare at her "Come on guys, this isn't funny if I did have a brother I would know"

Gohan on the other hand was deep in his thoughts. _**Purple hair and blue eyes that sounds like Trunk, I'll try to track his Ki,**_ thought Gohan. He closed his eyes and focused but he wasn't able to sense his Ki. He was able to sense the other members not to mention he was able to sense the Ki of people only in the center; _**it looks like Ki tracking is limited here**_. Wendy noticed that Gohan spaced out. "Gohan, are you alright" she asked. Gohan snapped out of his focus "Umm- Yeah I'm fine Wendy"

"Mirajane if he was the one who got you here then maybe the nurse would have taken his name or something." Said Gohan "You might be right" said Mirajane. Gohan nodded "I'll go ask her" said Gohan before rushing out of the room. Unknown to him, Erza stared at him as he left the room. _**He looks like he knows something,**_ thought Erza.

After a few minutes Gohan returned "So what did she tell you" Gohan shook his head "Although her description was exactly like Mirajane but she wasn't able to get his name." Natsu kicked the door as the door slammed into the door "That was delicious" he screamed. Makarov let out a sigh. "Umm- guys, did anyone bring a bag with him" Natsu said pointing at the bag laying on the table next to Mirajane.

"No"

"Nope"

"Not mine"

All of these were answers for the question.

Mirajane took the bag and laid it on her lap. She opened it with surprise ease. Inside of it were a large amount of jewels. She stared at it until she realized that there was a paper there too. "What's this" Mirajane asked taking the paper. She unfolded it and began reading.

_**Dear Mirajane, this bag contains 750,000 jewels from the one million of the mission. Since you did all of the work I took 250,000 because I needed it and left the 750,000. P.S. I hope that you have a quick recovery. Sincerely,**_

There was no one written next to sincerely. So the person that wrote this was the same person who saved her, and he did want her to know his name. "Well looks like he is a nice guy" stated Lucy. "Juvia agrees but Juvia is wondering how he knew that Mirajane was in a mission"

"Wait since he took the 250,000 that means that he was also doing the mission. If that's right them Mr. Smith should know who he is" said Gohan.

The guild members started at him before Levy spoke up "He's right, so if we go ask him he might know his name and his guild." Before Makarov was able to choose who will go Gohan has already left screaming "I'm on it"

This did confirm Erza's suspicion on Gohan. _**That's it he knows something and I'm going to find out.**_ "Master" Makarov turned towards Erza "Yes" Erza took a deep breath "I'll go follow Gohan, he might get lost" Makarov eyed Erza before nodding. Erza left the room leaving the others to try and figure out what happened.

**With Gohan**

Gohan was now standing in front of the gate, he was having trouble trying to convince the guard to let him in. "But I have to see Mr. Smith, he knows some information that I need to know" the guard shook his head. "Go play somewhere else kid, we don't have time for games"

Erza slowly walked towards Gohan, she did here the last part of the argument. Soon, she was standing behind Gohan "Open the door" she commanded. Gohan turned around to see the red haired women "Erza" he nearly screamed.

"Do you have a good reason to meet Mr. Smith" Gohan spoke up "I told you we need to meet him, he has some information we want" The guard once more shook his head "Unless you tell me what type of information you want, I'm afraid I won't open the door"

"We wanted to meet Mr. Smith because our team member got injured doing the job that he posted in our guild. According to our friend, someone saved her there and we want information on the person who saved her since he was also trying to finish the job." Erza informed the guard calmly.

"Do you mean that white-haired girl and the purple-haired boy." asked the guard, Erza nodded "Yes" The guard went to his small shack and opened the gate. He came out a few seconds later. "I'm sorry for the interruption. I have already informed Mr. Smith of your arrival. Please forgive me" Erza nodded "There is no reason to apologize you are just doing your job" said Erza smiling.

Gohan and Erza walked up to the castle's main door. They were greeted by a maid. "Mr. Smith is waiting for you, please follow me." Erza and Gohan nodded and followed the maid. They were walking in a long hall until the maid stopped. She turned to Gohan and Erza before pointing at the door next to her.

"Mr. Smith is in this room, you may enter he is waiting for you" "Thank you" said Gohan. The maid smiled and bowed before leaving them in front of the door. "Let us go" said Erza. She walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in" was heard from the other side.

Erza slowly opened the door to see Mr. Smith working on a paper. Mr. Smith looked up from his work to meet the brown eyes of Erza. "Oh please come in" he said leaving his work for now. Erza looked back at Gohan before motioning for him to follow her. "Please have a seat" Erza and Gohan thanked the man before sitting on the two chairs that were right in front if his desk.

"Is there any particular reason for you to visit" asked Mr. Smith. "Well to be honest one of our guild member did take up a job you posted and got injured in the process." Mr. Smith looked at Erza "Do you mean Mirajane" Gohan nodded. "She told us that someone came to her aid, we were wondering if you know who came to save her" Gohan added.

"Ah, in a matter of fact I do," Mr. Smith collected his thoughts for a few second "He was a nice boy. His hair was purple, weird hair color if you ask me. Blue eyes, White shirt and a coat, His shirt did have a weird symbol on it, it was a large C. He also wielded a sword." _**Description is exactly like Trunks except for his cloth, however the big C might be the capsule cooperation logo**_, though Gohan. Erza nodded "Did you happen to get his name".

Mr. Smith shook his head "Sorry but I don't think I heard him saying it" Gohan sighed, Erza did notice Gohan sigh. Erza nodded. "Sorry for wasting you tome sir" said Gohan standing up. "No worries" "If you'll excuse us now." Erza and Gohan both bowed to him before leaving.

They were now outside of the gate "Looks like we didn't get any useful information" muttered Gohan. "Gohan" said Erza in a stern voice. "Yes" answered Gohan. "You are hiding something aren't you" Gohan gulped "What do you mean" Erza not taking her stare of him. "Since Mirajane told us his description you started acting a bit weird and don't try to hide it."

Gohan was nervous; Erza looked like she was watching him every second since he met her. "To be honest, I think I know the person who save Mirajane" Erza was now interested in what he was saying "You do?" she asked "Who is he". Gohan didn't know whether he was right by telling her but there was no going back. "His name is Trunks, he was a friend of mine back home" "Why didn't you tell us" asked Erza. "I didn't want to tell you till I was sure of it" Erza was silent "Please don't tell anyone till I'm sure its him."

"Fine" she said before walking towards the center "Erza?" Erza stopped and turned to face Gohan once more "Thank you" Erza smiled "No problem, besides it is a good idea to makes sure first. Let us go they probably are worried since we took a lot of time." Gohan nodded before catching up to Erza.

**With Trunks**

It was already late when Trunks arrived at the guild, he was welcomed by Chelia. "How was your first mission" she asked with interest. "It was fine, it wasn't that hard to be honest" Chelia nodded. "You beat Jura these missions shouldn't be that hard on you"

"Oh yeah, how is he doing?" asked Trunks "He's fine; he was only tired not severely injured." Chelia added. Trunks nodded "He's currently resting" "Ok, I think I'll rest too, can you tell Ooba that I completed the mission." Chelia smiled "No problem" she watched as he turned around leaving the guild.

Trunks left the guild and went to a nearby open field which was close to the guild. The field had a clear view of the sky. He sat down before lying down and looked at the star. Star gazing was one of his favorite ways to pass time; it was the only thing to do in his future since everything was destroyed. He also decided that he would take this chance to think about his current situation.

Closing his eyes, he started to remember what he did throughout the day. First he had to face Jura, after the fight he learned that he could contact his mother through the time machine. Next he beat the last two bandits saving Mirajane in the process. Finally, the time machine was destroyed because he let his guard down; it pissed him off in every possible way. _**Let's say it was a busy day,**_ Trunks thought.

He didn't realize that he spent almost an hour with his eyes closed in the field. "Trunks?" a voice asked. Trunks eyes snapped open as he turned to see Chelia standing there. "What are you doing here?" Trunks Brief got up from his position and was now sitting on the floor. "I just like to stare at the stars, it's a hobby" Chelia looked up to sky. "Well you're luck today is a beautiful night" Trunks smiled "Yeah"

"May I join" Trunks looked at her before patting the area next tom him "Of course" Chelia smiled and sat down next to Trunks. "Trunks" Trunks attention was shifted back to her "Yes" Chelia wasn't sure if she should ask him but it was too late "Well, I did overhear you being from another dimension when you were telling Ooba"

Trunks had a blank stare on his face "So?" he asked. "Wait you're not mad?" she asked. "Why should I be? You did welcome me and it's the least you should know about me" Chelia sighed in relief. "Did you tell anybody" he asked. Chelia shook her head "No. I didn't think it would be a good idea since I shouldn't know"

"I don't want you to tell anyone since if the news spread I'm not sure what will happen" Chelia nodded "I wasn't planning to anyways." "Thank you" Chelia looked at Trunks once more "Can you tell me about you're dimension" Trunks wasn't really sure what to say. He could tell her about him being from the future or tell him the past before the android came. "I'm sorry, I don't think I want to talk about that now"

Chelia nodded "So just forget that I asked" She was now lying next to Trunks both looking at the stars, "Oh. I forgot." She sat up once more Ooba sent me here to tell to return to the guild since there is a storm heading this way tonight. Trunks stood up before extending his hand for Chelia. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. "Well let's get going then" Chelia nodded "Let's go"

**Chapter five, DONE. Sorry I was didn't update on time, this week was a busy one. Don't worry just as I said I won't pair Chelia with Trunks. I thought about starting a friendship between Trunks and Chelia. I'm also trying to start a friendship with Gohan other than Wendy. Any suggestions will help. Besides, I started this so Chelia will ask Trunks for advice to get Gohan's attention. Since about most of you wanted CheliaXGohanXWendy, other Fairy Tail pairings suggestions would be welcomed.**

**Main Pairings until now**

**CheliaXGohanXWendy **

**TrunksXMirajane. **

**Suggestions would help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter number 6 in my story, I just watched Fairy Tail again after the seven year time skip. I did this since I didn't know what to write next. Let us say that I was given the idea from these episodes. Lastly, I did get some reviews asking me to pair Erza with Trunks. Unfortunately, I already started the pairing with Mirajane so I don't think I'll be able to alter the story. So the pairing is still TrunksXMirajane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Fairy Tail someone else does.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**With Trunks**

Trunks and Chelia both returned to the guild a few minutes before the storm began. "Chelia, I'll go change and catch up with you" Chelia nodded. "I'm pretty sure Ooba and the rest of the guild will be waiting in the main hall."

Trunks nodded before turning to the direction of the room. As soon as, Trunks entered the room that Ooba assigned to him and he found the cloth that he used to fight Jura clean on a dresser next to window.

Without a second though he changed to normal attire, something that Trunks realized that the long sleeves were now too tight since he left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The increase in the size of his muscles is likely the cause for his uneasiness.

He unsheathed his sword and cutting the jacket's sleeves off up to the shoulder blade. He wore it, feeling more comfortable than before. He took one look through the mirror of the dresser satisfied by his work. (Bojack Unbound attire)

Trunks decided to report to Ooba to what happened during the job; he opened the door and was heading to Ooba when he found her at the main hall along with the others. Ooba did take notice of Trunks "How was the job Trunks?" asked Ooba as she watched Trunks sit on the last empty seat. "I was able to complete the job but I only got 250000 of the one million jewels" Ooba stared at him "Why is that?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head "To be honest, I wasn't alone as soon as I reached the area someone had already started fighting and wasn't able to continue". "Did you get his name" asked Jura who was standing right next to him. "Her," he corrected Jura. "She was a girl?" asked Sherry. Trunks nodded "And yes I did get her name, Mirajane"

"Looks like the search mission was a success then" stated Yuka who was sitting next to Toby. "So Gray's back huh guess I'll pay him a little visit tomorrow, who's with me" asked Lyon. "I'm in, I'm in" Toby nearly screamed.

"I'll come" stated Jura. "Me too" joined Yuka. "You can count me in" squealed Sherry. Trunks felt left out as the other members stared talking enthusiastically about the visit. Fortunately for him, Ooba did notice his confusion. "I guess we owe Trunks and explanation don't we?" asked Ooba.

"Trunks have you by any chance got the guild in which Mirajane was in" Trunks nodded "I did hear she was in Fairy Tail" Ooba nodded. "This guild was the number one in all of Fiore seven years ago. Each year this guild holds a completion in which its winner is promoted to an S-Class Wizard. Seven years ago, all main and strongest members went to an island named Tenrou Island to compete. However they never returned, we started a search along with another guild, Blue Pegasus, for them and did eventually find them"

"That's it Trunks, we don't know what happened to them or why did they disappear but we will probably tell us tomorrow" stated Lyon. Sherry turned to her cousin, "Are you coming?" Chelia shook her head "You may know some of the members there but I don't so I don't see a reason to come" Sherry pouted "How unlovely"

"How about you" Sherry asked Trunks in a hopeful tone. "I'm sorry but I'm don't think I'll be going, I am in the same situation as Chelia" "Come On, you said to us that you met Mirajane right" argued Sherry "She was unconscious I carried her to a center in the city, I don't think she remembers me." Sherry sighed "This is going nowhere"

"Sherry, you can't force people into coming if Chelia and Trunks don't want to go then that's final, they can remain in the guild with me" Jura stared at Ooba in shock "You aren't coming master?" Ooba shook her head "I have a very busy schedule this week but I guess I can see Makarov at the meeting between guilds's master"

"Who?" asked Trunks "Makarov is the master of Fairy Tail" explained Lyon. "I guess we have to some rest early to start our lovely day tomorrow" "I agree" Yuka said "Getting some rest will do no harm" he continued. "Besides Trunks needs a rest he had a busy day" Sherry stated.

"I'm fine, no need to worry" said Trunks. Ooba sighed "Trunks you faced Jura and completed a mission not to mention you were travelling to a different city so it's better if you take the last hours of the day to rest" Trunks nodded, "If that's what you want, I'll be leaving" he turned around and headed to the room with the others doing the same.

**With Gohan**

All the members were now heading towards the guild. The nurse has told the others that Mirajane could leave the center today. She said that she only needed rest in order to regain her magic and Mirajane is fine now. So now Gohan was sitting in the same train that brought him listening to guild member talking about what they missed in the seven year that they were away.

"So Blue Pegasus helped you find us eh?" asked Natsu with a bored tone. "I wonder what they are doing right now" Lucy asked. "They'll probably are going to pay us a visit tomorrow" replied Gray.

"Who is Blue Pegasus?" asked Gohan. "Blue Pegasus is one of guilds we worked with in the past." Erza explained. "And according to Jet and Droy, they helped them along with Lamia Scale to find us" continued Wendy. "I see you already know about the seven years we went missing" asked Levy noticing Gohan's unfazed experssion when Wendy said that they went missing.

Gohan nodded. "And you believe us?" asked Lucy curiously only for Gohan to nod again. "I guess you know more about us than we thought" stated Erza with the eyes focused on Gohan. "Actually, I didn't know, Wendy just told me this morning" replied Gohan.

"Well since you know us how about you tell us where you're from" asked Levy. Erza eyed Gohan curiously waiting for an answer. Gohan glanced towards Makarov earning a nod of approval from him. "You can tell them Gohan"

Gohan nodded and turned to members that were waiting for the answer. "I know this might sound weird but I'm not sure where I am. I used to live in a small village just outside West City." Lisanna interrupted "Where is that?" "I'm not sure where that is from here but what I know is that there is no magic where I live." Everyone stared in shock. "Are you serious?" asked Elfman.

Gohan nodded. "Instead we use something called Ki"

"What is Ki?" asked Levy.

"Ki is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. Also, Ki can be positive or negative, depending on the user. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body."

Silence echoed momentarily as the group of Mages fully engulfed Gohan's explanation. It wasn't every day that they heard about a new source of energy independent from magic.

"This Ki that you're talking about and magic sound very similar." Erza stated, noticing resemblance between the two energies.

"Can anyone use this Ki?" Gray asked.

"Yes, everyone can use Ki where at least from my home not sure mages can learn Ki," Gray nodded. "besides Ki can be molded into different shapes other than the blast."

"Would you mind showing us what Ki looks like?" Lucy questioned, believing Gohan but still doubting how true his words were.

Outstretching his palm Gohan focused a small amount of Ki to it. A golden orb of light instantly appeared in palms, as everyone looked at the small orb.

"That's Ki?" asked Mirajane.

Gohan simply nodded. "Yep this is what Ki looks like, though the color of it does vary from person to person and from attack to attack. This is the weakest Ki beam I could form but it still probably has enough power to wipe out this train."

"You better be careful with that thing" warned Jet clutching fearfully into the chair. Gohan saw the uneasiness of the group and quickly got rid of the small orb of energy.

"So besides being able to destroy stuff what else can Ki do?" The celestial mage asked, wanting to know more about this new energy.

"Good question." Gohan smiled, "Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's Ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses of Ki are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When people gather Ki they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance."

"Well I guess that's enough for today" stated Makarov "We already reached Magnolia, let's head to the guild." The group of mages then headed towards Fairy Tail with the small trip less eventful than what was in the train.

**With Trunks**

The next day Trunks Vegeta Brief was sitting in his room quietly trying to come up with an idea that will help him return home. After what felt like eternity, he decided to leave the room and see if the others had arrives.

Slipping into his now remodeled outfit, he headed towards the door. He opened the door to find Chelia standing there with her hand up about to knock the door. "Sorry Trunks but Ooba asked me to tell you that the others are heading out to Fairy Tail if you decided to join."

"I'm sorry but I think I'll sit this one out" Chelia shrugged "I wasn't going either, I'll go inform them"

With that Chelia turned around and headed towards the guild's main hall. Trunks sighed sitting in the hall doing nothing didn't appeal to him and neither was he in a mood to take a job. He quickly made his way through the random members. Just as he was about to leave the guild, "Where are you going Trunks" Trunks turned around to see Ooba standing behind him.

"I'm going to find a quiet place to sort my thoughts out" Ooba nodded "You're quiet the lonely type aren't you Trunks" Trunks raised an eyebrow "What gave you that idea" he asked. "Nothing, it's just the fact that you seem to only accept Chelia as a friend and the others just as acquaintances. Also when we were together you rarely joined the conversation only to ask"

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck "It's just that I'm not really that good at making friends" This time it was Ooba who raised her eyebrow "You didn't have any friends back at home?" "I couldn't have friends" Trunks realized what he said before Ooba would question him about what he meant "I'm sorry master but I will explain everything to you when I return" Ooba nodded.

"If you're looking for a quiet place, you can head out to the mountain cliff just outside the city" Trunks smiled "Thank you" he bowed before he turned and headed towards the exit of the city. Trunks moved kept walking till he reached left the city when he was sure nobody was following him he took off into the air towards the cliff Ooba told him about.

**Back with Gohan**

It was a normal day in the guild, Natsu running around trying to pick up a fight with Gray which only resulted in both of Natsu and Gray to get there ass kicked by Erza. Levy was reading a book. Cana drinking, he wondered how she was able to hold out. Mirajane serving drinks. Lisanna was chatting with her brother. The only event was him seeing each members magic including a boy his age named Romeo.

Also apparently they just returned here form Tenrou Island a day before he landed so the members were doing some catching up. He even managed to meet both of Laxus and Gildarts. Gildarts was the strongest member in the guild according to Wendy. His saiyan side wanted to challenge him but it took everything from him to ignore his saiyan side.

Glancing at Gildarts, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. "Did you know? I found out that Cana is my daughter" Gildarts said with a silly look in his face as he was standing next to her getting clingy. "Cut it out! Don't get to clingy"

Gildarts carried Cana "I can't help it" Cana was pushing his face away from him "Do something about that goofball face"

"Can't they do it in a more dignified way?" asked Warren

"I guess they aren't planning on keeping it a secret." Replied Vijeeter

"W-WHAT?" Erza nearly screamed getting the attention of Gohan as he turned to watch the scene unfold. "Y-Y-You guys got married?" she managed to stutter "Yes six years ago" answered Alzack "Listen to this Erza, I'm the one that proposed" stated Bisca "You didn't have to say this"

Erza was now strangling Max who was trying to breathe "C-C-Congratulations" Erza said "As incompetent as I am, I hope you think well of me"

Elfman was standing next to Mirajane "What's up with Erza?" Mirajane brought her hand up to her check "I think she is mixing their life with theirs" Lisanna walked up to Alzack and Bisca "That's wonderful do you have any children"

Alzack brought up a picture of Asuka drawn by Reedus. He now had a similar face to Gildarts a couple of moments ago "Here she is, my dear Asuka" he said with a tone full of happiness.

"She reminds me of Wendy, she is very cute" Gajeel face palmed as Wendy started running crying "Even you Lily"

Gohan turned closed his eyes for a few moments; however he had a feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes to meet green eyes right in front of him. The surprise caused him to fall of his seat causing a ruckus.

Everyone turned to see Gohan on the flower rubbing the back of his head. He quickly looked back to meet those green eyes again. "Who are you?" He asked getting up form his place.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. My name is Mavis Vermilion, the first master of Fairy Tail" Gohan took a good look.

Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see you" Gohan apologized. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who scared you besides; I was here since you arrived"

"I don't think I saw you" replied Gohan "That's because only the guild members can see me being a spirit"

"You're a spirit?" asked Gohan in disbelieve.

"Yes, I can't be seen by anyone unless he has the Fairy Tail mark stamped on them" Gohan was looking at the spirit in front of him with shock. Seriously, he wasn't that surprised considering that there were weirder things than just spirits back at his home.

"I see you have already met Gohan, first master" stated Makarov who was now standing next Gohan. "I can't say met, more like scared" she giggled.

"Gohan, this is Mavis she is the first Master of this guild and the one who protected us seven years ago" Gohan now was digesting the information. "I'll be going then I just wanted to meet the new member, till next time" Gohan watched as Mavis floated into the air and disappeared.

He shook his head, he did wish that something interesting would happen but he didn't think that he will meet a ghost. The sound of the door opening caught the guild's attention. There stood five figures.

"Well it looks like the whole gang is here" said one of the figures. "Who are they?" asked Elfman. Mirajane recognized them "Don't tell me"

"Let us congratulate you with love everyone" said Sherry.

Toby growled. "Are safe and sound" said Jura. "It might have been seven years but they haven't aged, nut still" said Yuka

Lyon smirked "Are you going back to being a boisterous guild?"

"You're Lamia Scale" said Gray

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were two guilds who where extremely helpful in searching for Tenrou Island" explained Max.

"Oh, I guess we are in their debt right now" said Gray eyeing Lyon who kept his smirk.

After settling down Sherry spoke up with Elfman listening/staring with great interest much to the dismay of Evergreen. "After all in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the guild number 2 in Fiore," she turned to Lucy "Too bad for you Lucy"

"Then Pegasus is number one" She immediately got her answer by a screaming Toby "You really think that's possible how can you even suggest that?" He kept screaming with rage. "Cool it" sighed Yuka no its not them

"Come on lets change the subject" said Jura. "What's wrong with him?" asked Cana from her usual place with a drink in her hand taking a large sip out of her mug. She was pointing at Lyon. Gray turned to see Lyon staring at Juvia.

In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Juvia with his hands on her shoulder "Is this love in first sight"

Cana spit out her drink into Toby in shock just enraging him once more. Juvia clearly shocked managed to stutter "Eh?" Lucy gasped "He just came out with it" Gray on the other hand was really nervous. "I can tell this is really going to get complicated"

"This means" Juvia started backing away nervously shaking as her incomparable imagination kicked in. With random pairings coming into her mind "Pandemonium" she screamed.

"Is she always like this" asked Gohan

"She has quite an imagination" said Lucy

Gray sighed "Gimme a break"

"Oh Mirajane, how are you feeling" asked Jura changing the subject before it could get more complicated. Mirajane looked confused "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Didn't you leave a hospital yesterday?" asked Sherry.

"Who did you know?" Mirajane asked. No one knew other than the guild member and nobody told nowthem or she would've heard them.

"Oh yeah, he didn't tell you, how unlovely" said Sherry.

"Who didn't tell you" Mirajane was getting really curious as the seconds passed. Gohan along with the other members were listening with interest.

"Weren't you saved by someone" asked Jura

Mirajane nodded "Don't tell me you didn't understand yet" said Yuka.

"Well you just spit it out already" screamed Cana.

"No need to get raise your voice" screamed Gohan back covering his ears he was barely used to all the noise the guild was making and the screaming didn't help.

"It's simple the person who saved you is one of our members" sated Lyon shocking the members.

**Sorry I'm late; I had a very busy week not to mention I'm going through exams. Sorry the chapter is shorter than the previous one. Now the question is should I let Gohan know that the person who saved Mirajane is Trunks or wait till they meet in the grand magic games. I can just let Lamia Scale use Trunks as a secret weapon in the Grand Magic Games. Any ways I prefer to let Gohan find Trunks now so that they can focus on training but I can let it wait till the Grand Magic Games, and finally sorry for the late update. I just updated the story to fix some mistakes that I made.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I tried to find a way to postpone the meeting of Trunks and Gohan to the Grand Magic Games but thankfully succeeded. I planned the whole story except for minor details before publishing the story and the way the story turned out I was able to find another way to postpone the meeting but they will know that both of them are in the Fairy Tail World. Lastly, I received a lot of reviews and PMs telling me that Gohan is stronger than Trunks.**

**I believe that Trunks is almost as strong as Gohan if not stronger since he does have the ascended form while Gohan still hasn't mastered the ability to turn into Super Saiyan 2. To support my theory if you did watch Bojack Unbound Gohan wasn't able to turn Super Saiyan 2 until Goku encouraged him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Fairy Tail. Someone else does.**

**Chapter Seven**

**With Gohan**

Gohan thought his ears were deceiving him, did they really know who saved Mirajane. Maybe he just misheard, however that looked unlikely given that he had the most sensitive hearing among the group of mages. He eyes moved slowly examining the reaction of his new friends. They looked as shocked as he did.

On the other hand Mirajane was quiet. The person who saved her yesterday is a member of Lamia Scale. She didn't see that one coming. "What's with the sudden silence?" asked Makarov who didn't really hear what they were talking about. For the guild to be peaceful with almost no noise meant that something did happen.

"Apparently the person who saved Mirajane yesterday is a member of Lamia Scale." stated Erza as she was the first one to recover. "Is that so?" asked Makarov looking at Jura for him to merely nod. "It's true. He came and told us about what happened, he is a new member and that was his first job."

"What exactly did he tell you?" asked Mirajane. She was curious if he did tell them the whole story. Sherry shrugged "He didn't go into details; he just told us that when he arrived you were already unconscious."

"Well, why didn't he come with you?" asked Levy. Sherry huffed crossing her arms against her chest "We told him to tag along but he didn't want to come, he said that he didn't know anyone here so he won't come."

"But we can assume that he basically knows Mirajane, right?" asked Lucy unsure. "That's what I told him but he still refused" Sherry screamed as poor Gohan once more had to cover his ears. "He said something about Mirajane probably not remembering him. Can you believe that?" She said.

"Well, he does have a point." said Gray earning a glare from Sherry which didn't look intimidating at all.

"Juvia thinks that Mirajane is relatively quiet." With Juvia's statement all attention turned to Mirajane. Curious of what her reaction would be. Mirajane didn't know what to say. "Well, it is his choice if he didn't want to visit," Mirajane turned to Sherry "but please tell him I'm grateful for what he did."

"This is odd." said Yuka. "Is there a problem Yuka?" asked Jura. Yuka turned his head to Mirajane "Do you know his name?" Mirajane simply shook her head.

"Then, why didn't you ask?" asked Lyon.

"When he left me I the center he also left a message behind, in the message he avoided saying his name. Although I'm not sure why he did that, I respect what he wishes and since he didn't tell me his name then I won't ask." said Mirajane.

"How rude!" exclaimed Sherry "He didn't tell us anything about the message." Yuka sighed "We've got more pressing matter to attend to rather than getting angry on him from not telling you a small detail."

"So you don't want to know it?" asked Jura. Mirajane nodded. "Are you sure Mirajane?" asked Lisanna only to receive the same answer.

"May I ask what his name was?" All eyes turned to the source of the question. Gohan was standing know in front of Jura. "Who are you?" asked Toby. "My name is Son Gohan."

"He is a new member that just joined a couple of days ago." explained Makarov. "Why do you want to know?" asked Lyon. Erza was quick to answer. "He thinks that he might know him from where he lives."

"You know him?" asked Cana. "I think I know him from how Mirajane described him be looked like someone back home." Gohan said.

"Why didn't you tell us Gohan?" asked Mirajane. Once again Erza was quick to answer "He just wanted to makes sure first."

He turned once again to Jura. Jura nodded. "His name was Trunks."

"I guess you were right then." stated Erza "So you do know him."

"How are you sure Erza?" asked Natsu. "He did tell me that his name was Trunks yesterday." Said Erza

"I do recall Trunks searching for a twelve year old boy when I met him" said Sherry.

"That's me, I guess" said Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, what are you going to do Gohan?" asked Makarov. "I just want to see if Trunks knows how to get back home. So I guess I'll go with them back to the guild. Don't worry I plan on returning tonight as well."

"Well I think we should be going." said Jura. "Can't we stay a little longer." whined Sherry.

"I don't think it will be a good idea since Gohan is tagging along not to mention that he will travel back here so it's better to get going now so he won't be forced to travel late." reasoned Lyon "Fine."

"Meet us when you're ready. We will be waiting outside." said Lyon as they exited the guild

"Anybody wants to tag along?" asked Gohan. "Just go meet your friend and come back as soon as possible." said Makarov.

Mirajane pushed Wendy weakly towards Gohan "Wendy wants to come."

"I do?" she asked. "Yes, you do. Besides, even if Gohan is strong going alone at night might be dangerous and Wendy can help you with her magic." reasoned Mirajane. "I don't mind, I'm actually pretty happy that she would go with me."

Wendy fought the urge to blush, Mirajane normal smile widened "I guess there is no going back then. You wouldn't want Gohan to go alone would you Wendy?" said Mirajane. Wendy shook her head shyly, "I guess I should be coming too." said Carla as she made her way to Wendy's side.

"Let us get going then." said Gohan "We'll be back soon!" he shouted as he left the guild along with Wendy and Carla to meet with the waiting Lamia Scale members.

**With Trunks**

Trunks did find the place Master Ooba was talking about it didn't take him that long to find it. The quiet place was filled with trees. Sounds of birds chirping along with what looked like squirrels. He enjoyed the peace since he was deprived from it back in his time. He was now lying, his sword next to him, on the soft grass as the wind softly passed him.

Unfortunately the peace he enjoyed was cut short as the sound of an explosion. _**So much for silence**_, he thought. Sitting now he looked towards the direction from where the sound came from. Grabbing the sword, he unsheathed it looking at his reflection. He was thinking to act as if nothing happened to avoid further contact with strangers which might put him in trouble.

_**Maybe somebody needs my help**_, he thought strengthening his resolve. With his mind made up, he sheathed his sword once more and quickly set off flying in the direction of the explosion with his sword in hand.

It didn't take much time as he landed just behind the bush observing what's happening. There was a fight between a group and three people. One male and two females to be exact, he watched as the group of three easily dispatched the gang.

"Maguilty Sodom" screamed one of the two girls with the pink hair creating teal Magic blades that rushed at high speed towards the gang causing them to scream in pain.

"Luminous Minutes" said the other girl with dark purple hair throws an orb above the group reproducing numerous orbs that charged toward the group like light beams. Trunks rubbed his eyes. _**Did orbs form out of nowhere?**_ He thought.

"Meteor" said the last one of the group with blue hair. His body was now surrounded by a cloak of yellow light. _**Is that Ki? **_Trunks thought he watched as the cloak allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds hitting everyone in range.

That was it in a blink of an eye all the group were on the ground unconscious. _**It looks like they didn't need my help anyways**_, Trunks thought. All of the three where now looking forward to see if any of the unconscious group where still conscious

Before Trunks was able to turn around and leave he was able to spot someone slowly creeping towards the pink haired girl. A sword suddenly appeared from nowhere as he quietly sneaked behind the girl. The dark haired girl turned around just to stare in horror as the attacker raised his sword "MEREDY" she screamed.

The pinked hair girl turned around to watch as the sword made its way down. Closing her eyes she waited to feel the rush of pain. To her surprise it didn't come. Slowly she opened her eyes. In front of her stood a complete stranger blocking the sword with one of his own.

"Didn't you know that's its rude to attack someone from behind. Not to mention sneaking behind girls is just as bad." Trunks pushed him away. "Where the hell did you come from?" screamed the last survivor of the group.

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed at Trunks screaming "Flame sword." His sword was now engulfed in flamed. **CLANK. **The sound of metals slamming into each other sounded throughout the forest. The mage couldn't believe his eyes; his sword was now broken in half with the upper half resting on the floor a few meters away.

"But how?" he stuttered "You're sword should've melted with the heat." Trunks smirked. "My sword isn't a normal one." He punched him in the face holding back as much as he could. However, even while he wasn't using his full power, the mage flew slamming into a nearby tree losing consciousness.

Trunks sheathed his sword before turning to the girl standing behind him "Are you okay?" he asked. Meredy merely nodded "I'm fine; that's thanks to you" Trunks shrugged "It was nothing."

"You appeared out of nowhere and act like it's nothing?" asked the blue haired man as he made his way towards Trunks. "Relax Jellal, he just saved Meredy. The least you could do is be grateful" said the black haired. "The name is Ultear by the way"

"I'm Meredy and he is Jellal" said the pink haired girl pointing at Jellal. Trunks nodded "I'm Trunks". "Alright Trunks, who did you appear out of nowhere?" asked Jellal eyeing Trunks. "I just move at a high speed nothing else."

Jellal raised an eyebrow before he was able to ask another question he was interrupted by Trunks. "If it's not too hard to answer, what were you using against the group?"

"It appears you were here for a long time if you watched from the beginning." said Ultear. Trunks nodded. "I didn't want to interfere unless it was necessary."

"What I used back there is Heavenly Body Magic." said Jellal. Trunks nodded. _**So it wasn't Ki**_, he thought. "Why were you asking?" asked Jellal. "Nothing in particular just curiosity. Why were you attacking them?" asked Trunks motioning to the group of unconscious bodies on the floor.

"We're Crime Sorciere" said Meredy "Basically we are a guild that gets rid of dark guilds." Trunks nodded. Master Ooba did explain everything to him about Dark Guilds so he was thankful to have avoided the embarrassment of asking them.

"I guess I'll be going then," Trunks stated. "Wait," said Meredy "You're a member of Lamia Scale?" she asked finally taking notice of the mark on his shoulder. Trunks nodded "Yeah, I just joined recently anyways."

"So I guess we will be meeting you in the Grand Magic Games then?" asked Jellal. Trunks once more shrugged "Probably," The Grand Magic Games was something Master Ooba decided to take seriously this year according to other members since they wanted to be the number one guild in Fiore.

"Sorry but I need to be somewhere else right now." He was planning to continue relaxing before heading to the guild. "I guess we did slow you down" said Ultear. Trunks nodded before turning away heading back to the cliff "Till we meet in the Games" he said

"Well until then, stay safe" said Meredy while she was waving goodbye. As soon as Trunks was out of sight he took off into the air. "What's with all the questions Jellal" asked Ultear as sure as felt Trunks was out of sight. Jellal turned his sight which was focused in the area where Trunks was standing "He looked strong."

"That doesn't explain why you asked him if he's going to be in the Grand Magic Games." said Meredy. "I think I know why he asked" Ultear said not asking taking her eyes off Jellal. "You aren't planning in ask him to help are you?" she asked.

"As I said he looks strong and we will need all the help we can get." With that Jellal covered his face with his hood. "Come on, we need to find a way in order to meet Erza and the others." Nodding Ultear and Meredy covered their faces as well following Jellal through the forest.

**With Gohan**

Gohan was now standing in front of Lamia Scale's guild. The train trip to here was uneventful; mostly Lyon and the others were asking Wendy on what they did since returning from Tenrou Island. Gohan didn't have to speak unless he was asked.

Following Jura and the others into the guild, they were met by Ooba. "I see you already came back." She glanced towards Gohan. "I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Ooba.

"She is Wendy and his name is Gohan and apparently Gohan knows Trunks." answered Yuka. Ooba took a good look at Gohan "Is that so?" Gohan nodded. "It's my pleasure to meet you." Before Ooba could ask any questions Chelia has returned from the request Ooba has given her.

"I'm sorry master I wasn't able to find Trunks near the cliff." Chelia finally took notice of the new face standing with the rest. "Umm, who are you?" she asked not taking her gaze away from Gohan. "My name is Son Gohan and this is Wendy." Wendy nodded "We're members of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh?" asked Chelia as Gohan nodded in agreement. "Did you search well?" asked Ooba. "I searched everywhere but it seems that he already left. I thought that he returned but I guess not." replied Chelia.

"Well Gohan and Wendy it seems Trunks hasn't returned yet. Feel free to stay here until he returns." said Ooba. "Thank you" said Gohan and Wendy in together. "Well, I have a lot of work to do, but first Gohan follow me."

Gohan did as Ooba asked following her into the guild's master room. "Close the door." Gohan did as she said closing the door. "So you know Trunks?" she asked. "Well, I do know him but what's with all the secrecy."

"Well do you know where are you?" asked Ooba. "What do you mean?" Ooba sighed "Trunks thinks that both of you are from different dimensions." Gohan's eyes widened. "Well that's just a theory since he has no prove but it's all he was able to understand."

"Well I'm not entirely sure about this; however everything here seems to be different from where I come from." Ooba sighed before smiling. "Well you shouldn't keep your little friend waiting should you?" Gohan nodded before bowing taking his exit.

As soon as he closed the door, he was met by Wendy and the rest making his way towards him. "So what happened?" asked Carla. Gohan shrugged "Nothing she just asked me if I really knew Trunks?" he lied. _**Since Ooba didn't want anyone to hear then they won't know,**_ thought Gohan.

"Well since you do know Trunks, may I ask you a question?" asked Chelia. Gohan nodded "Are you as strong as Trunks?" she asked him. "Well, I can't exactly say who's stronger since I haven't fought him."

"But you are strong, he defeated Natsu like it was nothing." said Wendy. "He defeated Natsu?" asked Jura as Wendy nodded. "With one hit if I recall."

"Well this is definitely interesting." said Yuka.

The chat went for a very long time, nothing really caught Gohan's interest in the conversation just a few things on what Trunks did since they travelled to another dimension.

"What's taking him so long?" huffed Sherry "I'm sure he'll come soon. Besides he didn't tell any of us if he'll be late or not." reasoned Chelia.

"Wendy, it's getting pretty late." said Carla. Gohan glanced outside the window, the sun was setting. "Hey you can stay here for the night." offered Sherry. Gohan shook his head "I told master I'll be returning tonight, we better get going Wendy." said Gohan.

"Oh come on. What if he returns as soon as you leave." said Chelia. Gohan shrugged "I guess I'll just visit him tomorrow morning. It's no big deal." said Gohan.

"Well, in that case you better get going before its night." said Lyon.

"Thank you." said Wendy "We'll be heading back now"

Saying their goodbyes, Gohan and Wendy headed back to Fairy Tail.

"Wendy, we can back quickly if we just flew there. You okay with that?" asked Gohan. Wendy nodded, "I guess we can do that."

Carla ascended into the air grabbing Wendy as Gohan flew right next to them.

**With Trunks**

After meeting Jellal and the others, Trunks didn't go back to the cliff instead he trained and was now resting in front of a waterfall which he found on his way to help Jellal. He did realize the sun was setting as the night loomed.

I guess I could stay here for the night, thought Trunks. He didn't want to go back to the guild since he didn't find a reasonable answer about his slip with Ooba. She still would want to know by what he meant when he said he can't have friends.

Opening his eyes he looked, the view of the waterfall and the animals were rare view to him since almost everything was destroyed. He closed his eyes once more drifting into sleep as the wind breezed past his face.

**With Gohan**

Gohan, Wendy, and Carla made their way into the guild's main lobby. They were quickly met by Erza. "So how was it?" Gohan shook his head. "He wasn't there we waited for him but decided to return before the night."

"What do you mean he wasn't there." asked Levy joining the conversation.

"Well, I think that he was in a nearby cliff but they didn't find him there." said Wendy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gray.

"I'm going to try again tomorrow." answered Gohan.

"Oh Gohan, by the way Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Jet, Droy and Juvia are going to the beach tomorrow to train for the Grand Magic Games in three months want to come. You can always visit your friend afterwards," said Lucy. "Sure but how long are we going to stay there?" asked Gohan.

"As Lucy said three months, but you can go see your friends after we finish our first day training." said Erza.

"I guess I can tag along, but what about the others." said Gohan.

"Gajeel and Lilly are training together so will Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna and Elfman. As for Laxus it looks he'll be training with his squad." explained Gray. Gohan nodded

"It appears you have already planned what you are going to do tomorrow." said Makarov coming into the conversation. "Well then, Gohan. You and Wendy should rest you had a busy day and you should get enough rest for tomorrow."

Gohan and Wendy both nodded before all of the members headed home to rest.

**With Trunks**

Trunks woke up for his sleep sitting up he rubbed his eyes before using the water from the waterfall to wash his face. Looking towards the sun that was high above him he was able to deduce that it was noon.

_**It looks I slept more than I had intend to**__,_ he thought. I guess I should head to the guild, _**I just hope that Master Ooba forgets about what I said**_. Quickly he took off into the air towards the direction of the guild.

In mere minutes, he found himself standing in front of the guild. Opening the door he entered into the guild. It was rather quiet. However a scream erupted. "Where were you all night" screamed Sherry. Trunks instinctively covered his ears.

"I was training." he answered quickly hopping that she won't scream again. "Sherry, calm down" said Yuka. Sherry huffed. "Well Trunks yesterday you had a visitor." said Jura in a calm voice.

Trunks raised an eyebrow "A visitor?" he asked. "Does the name Gohan ring a bell." asked Lyon. Trunks eyes widened. "Gohan was here yesterday?" he asked. "Yes but he left cause you weren't here." huffed Sherry.

"Where did he go?" he asked. "He just went back to Fairy Tail. Apparently he's a member there." said Chelia. "Do you know where Fairy Tail is?" he asked.

"They are in a small tavern that lies on top of a small hill just outside Magnolia." said Yuka.

"I'll go see him." said Trunks "I'll come back soon."

"Wait!" screamed Sherry once more forcing the poor saiyan to cover his ears. He quickly shrugged it off and turned to face Sherry "Gohan said that he'll be coming again today."

"But didn't he say morning" asked Lyon. "He's late."

"Sherry is right and so is Lyon, I guess he'll probably come tonight but you can go to Fairy Tail, you might meet him on the way if he is planning on coming now." said Jura. Trunks nodded.

"To go to Magnolia Town you can either go there by foot there will be signs telling you the way so don't worry or by using the train." explained Chelia.

"Thank you" he shouted before quickly heading out to Fairy Tail.

**With Gohan**

Gohan had already left the guild along with the others to the beach for training. Since he will be secretly joining Fairy Tail B team he thought getting stronger would be helpful.

(Note: I'm not going to write about the OVA so they will start training immediately and consider it the first day.)

Gohan was a bit embarrassed seeing everyone in swimsuits. He was trying to hide the blush from creeping into his face. He took a quick look at what the others were doing.

"We didn't come here to play" said Carla next to happy. Both of them were wearing their swimsuits.

"You're telling dressing like that?" asked Droy.

"Of course, it's more of a variation. Play a lot, eat a lot, and sleep a lot." said Erza

"You left out training the most important point of them all." said Jet to Erza

"By the time the camp is over, you should at least be able to beat us." said Jet arrogantly. However they were both knocked into the air by Gray and Natsu who were screaming "The Sea, Alright!"

"Swimming competition, Sand castle building contest, eating contest, sun tan contest" Gohan chuckled at the pair of mages.

"They're enjoying this" said Droy.

"A tanned Gray is so dreamy," whispered Juvia

Gohan turned to look at Wendy who was carrying a group of papers reading them while leaning on a rock. He slowly made his way towards her before jumping above the rock. "What are you reading?" he asked startling her. "AHH" Wendy clutched the paper to her chest then turned to see Gohan sitting in the rock covering his ears.

"Gohan you scared me." she said. "Sorry about that," he said. "What are you reading?" he asked once again. "I'm learning new magic from this paper."

"Umm, what's this word." she sighed.

"How can you understand this?" Gohan asked not able to realize a single word out of the paper. "I guess since this is Sky Magic I can understand it." said Wendy.

Gohan heard a weird voice however he wasn't able to detect what it was. Turning around he saw fire coming out of the sea. _**That has to be Natsu,**_ he thought.

Soon Natsu came up to the top as soon as the fire ended. "That was amazing Natsu" cheered Happy.

"Not yet, I'm going to increase my power even more" said Natsu with that he dived down again and reuse Fire Dragon's Roar.

Gohan could hear Gray from far way "I can't let myself lose to him."

Gohan kept looking around before turning to Wendy. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's probably training with Capricorn." she said.

"HUYAH" Gohan turned to see Erza slashing through the water. Juvia was floating over the water keeping a few water blocks in the air along. Natsu was running with ropes tied around his waist dragging stone wheels. Gray was focusing his ice magic into the shape of a snake. He turned over to Wendy to see her wearing glasses and Levy was standing next to her.

"Hey Gohan" greeted Levy.

"Hi Levy, Where did Wendy get these glasses from." he asked.

"Levy gave them to me, these glasses can help me memorize these words quickly." stated Wendy not taking her eyes of the paper. _**That would've helped me when mom forced me to study**_, he thought.

"I guess I should do some training of my own" Gohan said standing up.

"See you later" said Wendy and Levy.

After a few hours of training, Erza decided that they did enough for the day.

"I can already feel our magic growing" said Levy

"At this rate catching up to this generation won't be much of a trouble" said Erza.

Lucy was sitting on the sand "At first I thought three months wasn't enough but now I guess it's more than enough" she said smiling.

"AYE!" agreed Happy next to her. "Suddenly Virgo's head popped up under Lucy.

"Princess there is an emergency" she said. _**Princess**_, thought Gohan laughing.

"Why did you appear from here?" screamed Lucy. "Is it time for punishment yet?" asked Virgo.

"Oh my gosh "During the Key of Starry Heavens affair" I summoned them without thinking about it but that was seven years ago" said Lucy.

"Poor spirits and it's all Lucy's fault" said Juvia fake crying behind her.

"No, that's not the problem." said Virgo softly.

"Did something happen?" asked Levy

A moment of silence spread around before Virgo bowed down. "The Celestial World is in danger of being destroyed. Everyone… Please help us." said Virgo.

"What?!" asked Erza. What do you mean" asked Gray.

"The king awaits you, he asked me to bring all of you there" stated Virgo

"Alright, we're coming since our friend needs our help" said Natsu.

"Wait but I thought Humans can't enter the Celestial World." said Lucy. "You can move if you were Celestial Cloth"

"Let's go" said Virgo as Gohan noticed a ring appear under them as they were transferred into the Celestial World.

**With Trunks **

Trunks landed outside Magnolia Town. He decided to go using the road signs since he can fly faster "According to Chelia, Fairy Tail should be outside the village." He floated up in the air and scanned the area. He was able to spot something that looked like a small farm.

He flied there quickly before landing in front of the door. He reluctantly knocked on the door only for it to open with his knock. The guild looked deserted. _**Where is everybody? Isn't this the place? **_He thought.

"Good Morning" Trunks turned his head to see a short old man standing behind him. "Umm, I'm sorry sir but I was looking for Gohan." Makarov eyed him "And who might you be?" asked Makarov. "I'm a friend of his" answered Trunks.

"Let's go in shall we?" asked Makarov. Trunks nodded as he followed Makarov in.

"Are you Trunks by any chance?" asked Makarov. Trunks nodded. "Hello Trunks, My name is Makarov. Well first of all, I would like to thank you for saving one of our members a couple of days ago."

"No need to thank me, I just did what was right." he answered. Makarov nodded "I'm sorry but Gohan just left this morning to train with some of the guild members." Trunks sighed "Where can I find him?" he asked.

"We'll they should probably be at the beach today." Trunks nodded. "I'm sorry for bothering you sir." said Trunks. "Nonsense, feel free to visit anytime."

Before Trunks was able to leave he heard a gasp and the sound of something falling. Turning around his eyes met an all too familiar blue eyes. Mirajane was standing there with a bag at her leg next to Lisanna, Cana, and Elfman.

**Whew. Long Chapter, I have a test coming soon so the next update won't be anytime soon. Lastly, I'll be celebrating that this story has surpassed fifty five reviews. Keep the reviews coming, I just want your opinion on what I said in the introduction and if I'm wrong you can correct me. Everyone can make mistakes. However, I would appreciate it if the correction came before I start typing the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I have reviewed Dragon Ball Z (Cell Games and Bojack Unbound) and it appears Gohan is much stronger than Trunks. Thanks for everyone who sent PMs or reviewed. Hope you like the story so far. As usual any ideas will be welcomed since some of your ideas helped me.

Note this Chapter will be removed next update.


End file.
